Monster Maker Card Game: The Monstrous Beginning!
by Happy Dream Lands
Summary: Based on the card game by Buffalo Games. When five children accidentally create five magical monsters at Lake Erie (simply by discussing their likes, dislikes and dreams), how will they get accustomed to their new friends? What types of cool powers do the monsters possess? Can monsters and human children really co-exist together? Find out in this fun and engaging story!
1. Chapter 1: A Truly Monsterous Trip

Author's Note: Hi again, everyone! This is Monster Pony, and welcome to my second story here on Fanfiction! If you haven't already, please check out my previous story 'The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Continuation' whenever you get a chance.

This next story is about a group of five children who take a trip to Lake Erie, where five monsters magically appear before them and become instant friends.

On the cover image, there are five monsters: Petey (the green monster in front of everyone), Buck (the yellow monster who's frowning and looks bored with everyone and everything), Sassy (the female monster on the top left), Snoot (the blue monster on the top right), and Roy (the crazy-looking purple monster).

The kids do not appear in the game at all, and their names aren't mentioned either, so I'm just going to give them names: Joseph, Billy, Trevor, Sarah and Dylan.

Here's the official story found in the 'Meet the Monsters' mini book that comes with the game:

"On a sunny June day, some children were splashing about the Lake Erie shore. At exactly noon, five monsters were magically created from each child's craziest likes, dislikes, and dreams. These five monsters quickly became inseparable and now love to hang out together." (There's more than that, but I don't want this author's note to be too long. If you want to check out the game, go to Buffalogames!)

Buffalo Games owns 'Monster Maker Card Game' and I am not affiliated with anyone who was involved in making it. So let's go, chapter 1! :D

* * *

"Bee-Bee-Beep!" an alarm clock rung, startling Joseph out of his lime-colored covers in his sleeping bag. He frantically whipped his head behind him and saw the alarm clock buzzing. "Oh," he muttered to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. "I gotta stop getting so scared of loud noises."

Nine-year-old Joseph hopped out of his sleeping bag and stretched his arms. Once he regained his comprehension skills again, he wobbled over to his alarm clock and shut it off. The time read 6:45 am, which meant he was supposed to be up a half hour ago, along with his friends. Joseph glanced across his bedroom, where four empty sleeping bags were scattered randomly. Joseph smiled.

His best friends Billy, Trevor, Sarah and Dylan had slept over at his house the night before and hung out. This way, they could all take the car ride down to Lake Erie with each other the following day, as a beginning-of-the-summer trip.

Joseph was amazed that all five of them had been friends their entire lives, even though they all had completely different personalities. Opposites seemed to attract with them, it was just how it had always been.

Joseph shook his head out of his day dream when he heard his mom call up for him. "Joey!" she yelled up the stairs. "You have to come down right now, your friends are almost done eating! And we have to get going soon!"

"Coming, Mom!" Joseph called back, turning on his lamp and getting dressed. He pulled on his signature green hoodie and jean shorts, then ran out the door and down the stairs.

When he got to the kitchen area, his four best friends were all gathered at the table, turning from each other to see Joseph. "Way to go, Joey," Dylan cackled, pointing at Joseph. "You woke up late... _again_. Seriously, how can ya sleep for so long like that?" He turned back around, where he was scribbling all over his signature skateboard.

Joseph only giggled. Dylan was always the type to tease people, especially Joseph. But he knew he never meant anything by it.

" _Please_ tell me you guys didn't eat all the fruit," Joseph said, pulling up a seat next to Billy and crossing his fingers.

"Fruit? Eww..." Trevor responded, sticking his tongue out. "I'd much rather have me some ice cream." With that, Trevor quickly got up from his seat and reached for the freezer handle on the refrigerator.

Out of no where, Joseph's mom entered the room and calmly grabbed his hand.

"Trevor... don't make me call your parents and tell them you were misbehaving. I already said that you can't have ice cream for breakfast. Do you want me to make you peanut butter toast instead?"

Instantly, Trevor's eyes lit up, his tongue dribbling out his mouth once again. "That sounds great!" he chirped, slobbering all over the floor. Joseph shook his head. Trevor was - undoubtly - the craziest of the five friends. He was always doing things outside the box; things that, a lot of the time, the other four would never think of.

"Ugh... can you _not_ slobber there, Trevor?" Sarah asked bluntly, a disgusted look on her face. "I'm trying to eat my fish over here." That was the female of the group, Sarah. She had two interests and two interests only: being girly and going to the aquarium. She had an unusual obsession with goldfish.

Joseph turned to Billy. "What're _you_ gonna do when we get there, Billy? Would you rather build a sand castle, or go in the water?"

Billy paused for several seconds, trying to decide. "Uh... whatever you guys are doing," was all he responded. Billy was the mysterious one of the group. He doesn't speak much, and when he does, he sounds pretty monotone.

Joseph awkwardly got up from his chair, a couple minutes later motioning the others to come with him. "Let's go get packed, guys!" he shouted enthusiastically, and they all followed.

 _In Joseph's Room:_

Back upstairs, the kids were rolling up their sleeping bags and packing their clothes. " _This_ is going to look great on me," Sarah smiled, holding up a one-piece pink bathing suit. "I can't wait to go swimming over at the lake."

"Did you guys know that Lake Erie is actually one of the Great Lakes?" Joseph asked, filling his backpack up with M&Ms and Hershey's bars. The other kids, except Billy, looked at him like he just grew two heads and starting walking on the ceiling. Joseph sighed. "Aw, come on! They taught us that in class, didn't they?"

Dylan smirked, putting his skateboard in his axis backpack. "Joseph, no one wants a history lesson right now, okay?" Sarah and Trevor nodded.

"That _is_ a question coming up on the test, though," Billy interjected. Dylan rolled his eyes, flipping his backpack over his shoulder and exiting the room.

Suddenly, a couple minutes later, Sarah's eyes went a little wide. "Hey, guys? I just realized something... I don't think we've _ever_ asked each other what we wanna be when we grow up, have we?" "Yeah, but that's kind of a dumb question though," Joseph responded.

"How? You want a job when you're older, right?"

"Well, yeah... but we're still in the fifth grade. We shouldn't have to worry about that stuff yet."

"It's never too early. I want to learn how to fly helicopters and stuff."

"Really? I would've assumed you'd wanna be a hairdresser or do somethin' make-up related... or something."

Sarah shrugged. "I am a woman of mystery."

Meanwhile, Trevor was messing around in the background, using his backpack to hang off from the ceiling fan. "Whee!" he yelled, eventually pouncing on Joseph's bed. Joseph glared, noticing his bed making an unusual squeak noise. "Trevor, save it for the lake!" he scowled, thinking that it was a bit early for Trevor's shenanigans.

"No way!" Trevor refused, using Billy's shoulders to help himself up. Billy didn't seem to care.

"Alright, guys! Time to go!" Joseph's mom called up the stairs. Suddenly, the kids looking at each other with eager faces. "Yeah, let's do it!" they cheered, trotting down the stairs and out the front door. Before they left, however, Trevor was sure to be the last one out of the room, putting a water bucket above Joseph's tiny door to prank him later, like he did with all his friends.

 _On The Highway:_

The kids were now all in the car, laughing with each other and each opening up a can of Diet Pepsi. "Lake Erie, here we come!" Joseph cheered, as the car made a turn around to the direction of the thruway.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, we've completed chapter one! :D Sorry if this wasn't a well-written (and kind of too short) chapter... I made a different version a while back that (I personally think) is better than this one that I just wrote, however it got lost in the computer. That's okay, though, 'cause things are really gonna get better in the next chapter.

In the next chapter, the monster characters are going to be introduced, and the kids will get to meet them. The kids are in for a wild ride, I think! Thank you for reading, and expect the next chapter in about two days!

(Update: I may edit this chapter in the future because I'm a _tiny_ bit unsatisfied with it. So don't be surprised if I add some parts or make tiny little adjustments.

Also, I've created a poll on my profile page relating to the Garbage Pail Kids Movie if you want to check it out!)


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Monsters!

Author's Note: Hi again, everyone! It's now time for chapter two of the story. Here's where the fun really starts! :D

(Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback, by the way. You really made me feel more confident about the first chapter! :D Also, thank you for the happy birthdays! I had a great time that day. :D)

When we last left the five kids, they were on their way to Lake Erie, which is where the five monsters will be created. (Just to refresh everyone's memory, the monsters' names are going to be Petey, Buck, Sassy, Snoot and Roy. These names are official in the game.)

Alrighty, let's go, chapter 2! :D

* * *

"Let's set up out here," Trevor suggested at the shore of Lake Erie, pointing to a large area filled with large, sharp, prickly trees. Joseph and the others winced.

"Uh... wouldn't it be tough to move around in there?" Joseph asked, tilting his head to the side as he invisioned himself and the others trying to keep from being poked by the trees. Trevor shrugged, getting ready to pounce on over.

"Who cares? It'll be fun, won't it?" Just as Trevor was about to bounce over, however, Joseph's mom once again grabbed the collar of his tie-dye shirt, causing him to stop in his tracks.

" _ **Trevor...**_ " she groaned, giving him a stern look. "What am I about to say?"

Trevor sighed. "Prickly trees aren't made for playing mountain climbing on."

"Exactly," she said, letting him go. "So remember that."

She turned to the other four kids. "Billy, Sarah, Dylan, your parents will be here in about ten minutes. So will yours, Trevor. Why don't you guys go put your swim stuff on and splash around near the shore for a while? When everyone else gets here, we're just gonna be setting up for a while."

The kids nodded and headed off to change their clothes. Joseph's mom watched them to make sure that they didn't separate. Something started to urk her, though...

"Wait... one, two, three, four... who's missing?"

" **Whee!** This tree isn't even that sharp!"

" _ **Trevor!**_ "

 _Ten Minutes Later, On The Shore:_

The kids were now all playing near the shore of the lake, with Dylan building never-ending sand castles and Sarah going to find some goldfish in the water. Billy was in the shade reading a book, while Trevor and Joseph splashed each other with cold water.

"Hey, not on my face!" Joseph giggled, throwing a generous amount of water right back at Trevor. Trevor responded by grabbing an orange, plastic bucket next to him and splashing Joseph's entire body.

Sarah glared at the boys, a little irritated from all of the commotion they were making. "Can you guys **please** be a little more quiet?" she asked, a little edge in her voice. "You're **going** to scare away the poor fishies!"

After Joseph processed what she said for a couple seconds (with Trevor humphing), it suddenly triggered him to remember the conversation they had earlier.

"Oh yeah!" Joseph exclaimed, his index finger in the air. "Remember when we were talking about what our dreams were? You know, what we wanna do when we're older and stuff?"

"Ohhh, right," Sarah said, her face softer than it was a few moments ago. "Well, like I said earlier, I wanna learn how to fly a helicopter. I thought that would be pretty fun and cool. And I hate hooks and gross stuff." The other boys nodded, with Dylan ending his sand castle army.

"Well... I wanna... um... I wanna be a motorcyclist."

Trevor giggled, with the others staring at him with confused looks. Trevor shook his head and put his hand to his mouth. "That's not true..." -he whispered at the others, with Dylan making a 'Huh?!' face. He grinned mischievously- "He told me before that he wanted to be a trapeze artist in circuses and stuff."

Joseph, Trevor (and surprisingly Billy), all broke out into a fit of giggles. "Isn't that what **girls** do?" Joseph said in between the laughs. Dylan blushed, an angry look on his face. "H-Hey! It just **_seems_** like a lot of fun, **okay**?!" Sarah nodded, walking away from the water and joining the boys in the circle they were sitting in.

"You guys are mean... you shouldn't laugh at him just because he wants to do something different from what people consider 'the norm'. That's like laughing at me because I want to fly helicopters, which is what boys usually want to do. Don't go off making **labels** like that."

The three other boys sat in silence for a moment, realizing that Sarah made a pretty good point. Sarah was always good at delivering convincing speeches, and she was always near the top of their fifth grade class. It wasn't surprising.

"Well, I wanna be shot out of a cannon!" Trevor exclaimed, letting his tongue hang out like he always did when he was excited (Sarah shielded herself from it with her arm).

"That ain't a real job. That's not even a **thing** ," Dylan protested.

"Yeah, but it's still something I want off my bucket list!"

Sarah face palmed as Trevor and Dylan started taking their argument to the water, splashing each other for no good reason. She rested her hand on her chin. "Jeez... they're so rowdy. At least he hasn't gone on about how much he hates pigs yet."

Joseph turned to Billy. He was now sitting next to him and out of the shade, but he had started reading his book again. "Hey Bill, whadda **you** wanna do?" Joseph asked, tilting his head curiously. Billy closed his book and turned to him. "I want to do cart wheels all the way down Mount Everest," he responded flatly.

"Wow! That's pretty cool," Joseph amended. "That'd be amazing if you could do it without wiping out at all."

"I've done a lot of research regarding it," Billy stated, pulling out a sheet of paper lodged in his book. It had all sorts of things listed on it: the latitude and longitude of the whole mountain, the exact location, oxygen levels, everything.

Joseph looked up at Billy, his mouth now in an "O" shape. Billy just stared back and shrugged. "Just some stuff that might help the task be more... realistic." The only person who was smarter than Sarah academic wise was Billy.

Joseph nodded slowly, his eyebrows raised almost over his head. Sarah turned to him, ignoring Dylan and Trevor in the background. "What do **you** wanna do, Joseph?" she asked, smiling curiously.

Joseph pondered for a moment. "Well... I actually don't know. I mean... I don't have an actual **job** I wanna do, but a breath-holding in J-ELLO contest would sure be a cool thing to do." Sarah and Billy stared at him in confusion, just as Dylan and Trevor came back from their splash fight. "That sounds **so** fun!" Trevor cheered, sitting back down with the others. "Can **I** join in on that?"

Just then, a loud noise started coming out of no where, sounding like sparks flying on Fourth of July. The kids immediately covered their ears, not sure where it was coming from. A white, swirly cloud started to form right in the middle of their circle.

" _ **Run!**_ " Joseph yelled, the others following him without hesitation.

The kids stood back as the swirly cloud began to form bigger and bigger, then split seemingly into five separate white circles. The kids covered their eyes, the light becoming too bright for them to look straight... and almost right afterwards... all five white circles disappeared, each leaving a strange, unidentifiable creature behind.

The light had vanished, and the kids uncovered their eyes to see the five figures standing before them. One of the monsters, a blue one, fell flat on his face after the light disappeared.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head. "Jeez, that hurt!"

The kids were completely awestruck. "Is... is this for real?" Dylan whispered slowly, turning to Joseph. "What... **are**... those?"

"Uh, well... actually... they look... kinda like **monsters**." It made sense to Joseph. There was no way they could be aliens, because A.) the creatures looked completely different from each other, as opposed to aliens, who look practically identical and B.) aliens came from outer space, not random places on the shore of a lake. So they had to be monsters.

Joseph pondered for a second. "I'll go talk to them." The kids quickly persuaded Joseph not to, but he went to them anyway. He knew that they weren't gonna get any answers by not asking them anything. Joseph walked up to one, meeting face-to-face with a green, furry monster with bunny ears and a pair of orange-ish wings.

"Um... hi there. So... what're you guys doing here? What are you guys... exactly?" Joseph asked, realizing that he's pretty much asking them for answers in a nutshell. The green monster smiled, flying above Joseph's head and looking at his backpack, which was now on his back.

"Sure, human! I'd be happy to tell you... but first of all, do ya have any limes in that sack?"

"Huh?"

Joseph followed the green monster's line of vision to his backpack around his shoulders. Joseph giggled. "Oh, yeah! You're not gonna believe me, but I actually love limes, too. I'll pretty much eat any fruit... so here you go!"

Joseph tossed a lime from his bag up to the monster, who bit right into it impatiently. He licked his orange lips afterwards, seemingly satisfied. "Mmm... limes are **always** good. Anyway, human, it would make sense that we like the same things. After all, we **are** your monsters."

"Huh?" Joseph asked, confused as ever. "What do you mean?" The green monster smiled wide again, this time revealing a seemingly missing front tooth.

"First, let me introduce myself... my name is Petey. I was magically created by **you** just now. It's hard to explain, but what I **can** tell you is that Lake Erie has a secret legend behind it... if a child talks about their likes, dislikes and/or dreams right on the shore of Lake Erie, a monster will be created for them from those feelings. Bonus points if you do it with your friends."

Petey turned to the other four monsters that were just created. "And I'm just takin' a wild guess here... but I **think** you did." Now, the other kids were going up to the monsters, looking more excited than terrified now. Joseph observed the other monsters with them.

The second monster that appeared after Petey was yellow, and seemed to be the tallest. He had a red eye and a green eye, and he looked extremely bored... as if he hadn't slept in a week or he listened to a lecture about biochemistry for a little too long. Billy's monster.

The third one was the only female of the group. Without even knowing anything about this monster, Joseph could conclude that this was Sarah's monster.

The fourth one was a furry blue monster, who looked really tough. He had horns sticking out the sides of his head. Dylan's monster.

Finally, the fifth monster was purple... and he looked... a little crazy. His tongue stuck out like Trevor's, so of course, that was **his** monster.

Petey smiled, now introducing himself to the other monsters, while the kids formed a group huddle. "Okay... so what do we tell our parents...?" Dylan asked. "I'm not sure..." Sarah replied. "I guess we'll just have to go with it for now...?"

"I think this is the **coolest thing ever**!" Trevor exclaimed. "Let's just take them home with us and go from there!" The kids thought for a couple minutes, then nodded. "Alright... it seems harmless for now," Joseph said.

"Yeah!" Trevor exclaimed. "And you guys should be more psyched about this! We have just discovered **actual** , real-life monsters! This is awesome and cool... and... yeah!" Joseph and the others smiled, agreeing that this _**was**_ a pretty darn amazing event that just occurred. "Okay, guys. Let's make some new friends!"

" **YEAH!** " the kids exclaimed, and they proceeded to chat with the monsters some more.

* * *

Author's Note: Woot, chapter 2 is complete! Sorry if it was kinda long, guys, I think I made the parts where they talked about their dreams and stuff a little too long. But other than that, I think this was a pretty good chapter! :D

In the third chapter, the kids are going to discover one of the powers that the monsters are capable of. Expect the next chapter to revolve more around the monsters than the kids. Thank you guys so much for reading, and expect the next chapter in 3 days (I need an extra day this time, but it'll be worth it!). Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3: This Is All Really Mixed Up

Author's Note: We're on the third chapter, and I'm _so_ happy you guys liked the second chapter too! So now we've gotten to know the kids a little, and now we're going to focus more on the monsters: Petey, Buck, Sassy, Snoot and Roy.

In this chapter, the kids are going to be learning more about the monsters, then riding back home with the them. The monsters will get some more spotlight than the kids this time around. But how will the parents react to the monsters? The answer is actually kind of interesting. You'll find out what I mean by the end of this chapter... Alright, here we go! :D

* * *

"So you guys appeared by the lake _**just**_ because we talked about what we enjoy an' stuff?" Dylan asked the blue monster, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. After getting to know the monsters a little more, the kids and monsters decided to walk back up from the shore to the van, where all the adults were hanging out.

The blue monster, Snoot, glanced over at Dylan. "Monsters are created from children's feelings that have huge passions for the things that they like and dislike and the people they want to be. That could only happen because all you guys happen to have exactly that: passion to achieve your goals."

"Why Lake Erie, though?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to the side. "I mean, is the lake _itself_ secretly magical or something?"

"Yup!" Petey said, flying over to Sarah's side. "And it's not just Erie, either. All of the Great Lakes have special magic that can be activated from childrens' feelings and such. Don't ask why, though, because I'm not quite sure myself why the lakes are like that."

Just then, Roy (Trevor's monster), suddenly began to burst out in giggles and mumble sentences incomprehensibly. The kids and other four monsters stopped in their tracks, staring at him in silence. "... What did he say?" Joseph asked, turning around to the others.

Buck, the yellow monster, went up to Roy and grabbed on to his tongue. He observed it for a second, then turned back around. "He seems to not be speaking the same language as us. I guess he just talks jibberish or something. No big deal."

Buck dropped Roy's tongue, with Roy maniacally giggling once more. Buck remained unphased by it, rejoining the others.

Joseph turned to Petey, who was now flapping his wings next to him. "Wait... you guys didn't already _know_ that? I thought you guys were already friends?"

"Oh, no," Petey responded, shaking his head. "You see, we were literally _just_ created by you guys, so we didn't know each other before today. So technically, we were just born... however, we're still adult monsters, and information that you guys have is automatically transferred to us." Petey swiftly flew in the middle of the other monsters, squeezing them into a tight hug. "And I can already tell we're going to be great pals!"

The other monsters nodded in agreement. "This is so mega cool..." Trevor chimed in in amazement, just as the he, the other kids and monsters made it to the adults' hangout. The adults still hadn't seen them yet, chatting away and setting up lunch at a large picnic table. Joseph gulped.

"Do you think they're gonna freak out when they see the monsters?" Joseph asked the kids. Dylan made a disapproving face. "Oh, _no way_ , Joseph, why _would_ they?" he cackled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I mean, it's not like this is an _abnormal_ event, at any rate. **_Am I right_**?"

Sarah thumped Dylan on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Enough with the sass, Dylan," she said cooly, putting a hand on her hip. "That's _my_ job." Sarah high-fived with Sassy, chuckling.

Joseph took a deep breath, preparing himself for the parents' reactions. "Come on, guys. Let's go show them." The kids and four of the monsters went up to the adults. Petey hung behind for a second, trying to think of something that he seemed to be forgetting... "Ah!" he said, the answer hitting him. "Wait! The parents can't...!"

"Hi, mom!" Joseph called, trying to sound as cheerful as possible to make the situation less strange. Joseph's mom looked up from her magazine at the kids and smiled. "Oh, hey kids, we-"

"Have you seen our new friends?" Joseph asked, motioning towards the monsters.

Joseph's mom paused for a second, tilting her head. All she saw were the five children, but no one else. "Huh? What new friends?"

Joseph stopped, his eyes wide. He turned his head left and right. The monsters were right there. So how did she not...?

"Huh...? You don't see them?"

"See what?" she asked, giving Joseph a perplexed look. She got up from her chair, stretching her arms. "Well, the food's all ready to go now, so you guys can grab some plates and take a seat at one of the tables. I'm gonna go help Billy's mom get some extra spoons and forks." She trotted off with a couple of the other adults, while Petey flew up to the rest of them.

"I just remembered!" Petey said, face palming himself for forgetting something so obvious. "Adults can't see us. Only children can see monsters. So to them, it's like you're talking to an imaginary friend." The children emitted a course of _Ohhhh_ _s_ , nodding their heads.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Joseph said, imagining how silly that must've looked to his mom. "Well, is anyone up for some food?"

 _Later That Day, On The Road:_

Later, after the kids and monsters ate (with the parents wondering why they were each getting extra plates), everyone was on their way home, with all the kids and all the monsters in the van.

"So, do you guys like the same things we like?" Joseph asked his monster, Petey, who had to squeeze inside the van along with the other monsters. He nodded, wiping some excess food off his face from the picnic. "Yup! We all share our creators' likes and dislikes. In this case, I like limes and classical music, just like you."

Just then, Joseph leaned over and started rubbing Petey's head, as if he were a Chia Pet. "Let's not forget about that!" Joseph laughed, with Petey giggling as well. When Joseph was done rubbing, he got green fur pieces stuck to his hand. He wiped them off on his hoodie.

Sarah turned to her monster, Sassy. "So does that mean you can't do things that _we_ can't do, either?"

"You mean like the swimming thing?" Sassy asked in realization. "Yeah. I can't swim to save my life." "Me neither!" Sarah exclaimed, now happy that she wasn't the only person she knew that still couldn't swim, even though she was already in the fifth grade.

"That's why I was worried earlier when you were trying to capture the fish. You looked like you were about to fall in," Billy said, still remaining rather stoic. He looked up at his monster, Buck. "So does that mean you like The Three Stooges?" Buck nodded. " _The Three Stooges are great_ ," he murmured rather dramatically. Billy smiled. "We're gonna get along great, then."

"Hey, what's going on with your hand, Petey?" Joseph asked, pointing at Petey's furry palm, which was now lighting up immensely. It looked similar to the light that the kids saw when the monsters were being created. Before Petey could answer, the light had completely overtaken his hand, and then Petey himself disappeared.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Joseph asked, with the other kids getting wide eyes. Joseph's mom turned from the road for a second, eyeing the kids. "What on Earth are you guys _doing_ back there? And why are you being so serious about those imaginary friends?" She turned back to the road, her face contorted in confusion.

Suddenly, Petey reappeared to his original spot in the car... but something was off...

"Petey?" Joseph said, now observing his arm once again. "... Why do you have Sassy's arm now?" Sassy looked down at her arm, which was now replaced with Petey's green, furry one.

Petey giggled, flapping Sassy's orange arm around. "Don't worry, we'll explain why this happened once we get back to your town, but I think we've given you enough information for now... wait, where do you humans live, again?"

"We live in back in Ohio, but we're in Michigan state right now," Trevor stated, turning away from a thumb war with Roy for a minute. "We should be back quicker than I can steal a pack of Starbursts from Joseph's backpack."

"That was _you_ , Trevor?! I thought for sure it was Dylan!" Joseph exclaimed, quickly reaching for Trevors' pockets on his jeans. "C'mon, give them back! I was going to eat those!"

"You weren't gonna share, were you?!" Trevor cackled, taking the candies out of his pocket and holding them up too high for Joseph to reach. The monsters and the other three kids laughed, thinking that this was definitely one weird summer road trip.

* * *

Author's Note: Three's a charm, we did it! :D I think we definitely got to explore the monsters personalities better in this chapter (even though they are pretty similar to their human child counterparts') but they're still super kawaii in their own little ways!

The reason why Petey's and Sassy's parts got switched randomly will be fully explained in the fourth chapter. (Did you see what I did there with the title? XD)

In the fourth chapter, we're going to concentrate on Petey and Joseph specifically. Expect random J-ELLO fights in the next chapter...

Thanks again, guys. See you in two days!


	4. Chapter 4: There's Always Room For JELLO

Author's Note: Chapter 4 is now completed, yay! (I apologize for the delay of this chapter, I almost hit another writer's block!) This is gonna be a really fun chapter, you guys. In this chapter, the monsters and kids are back in the state of Ohio, and the monsters will get accustomed to their new kids. Also, the kids are going to learn even **more** about the monsters. It'll be awesome! :D

We're going to focus mostly on Joseph and Petey in this chapter, though, so let's get to it. Chapter 4, onward and forward! :D

* * *

When the kids, monsters and adults got back from the Lake Erie trip later that day, the kids had gathered in Joseph's backyard with the monsters to discuss the sudden events that had taken place over the course of six hours ago. Joseph cleared his throat, with the others standing across from him.

"Okay, guys... we'll each take our assigned monsters to our houses and see how it goes from there. Teach them everything they need to know. We'll meet up again here in an hour," he said authoritatively. The kids nodded, each exiting the backyard with their monsters, except for Petey and Joseph.

Trevor and Roy almost started to mess around in the sand box Joseph had in the background, but Joseph only had to give them one look in order for them to figure out that they should leave before Joseph got mad at them. Joseph took his job as leader very seriously, and he also knew that if Trevor and Roy had played in his sand box, there was a 99.9% chance they would not clean up afterwards.

Joseph unlocked the back door to his house by pulling on a tiny latch, with the door opening in response. Petey flew over his head, observing his new, unknown surroundings. Joseph's house had immediately opened up to a kitchen area, and tiny plants (both fake and real) were scattered throughout the house.

A real plant with a few flowers in it was perched on top of the refrigerator. Petey flew up to it, sniffed it, and smiled.

"I knew you'd enjoy the plants," Joseph called as he closed the white door behind him. "My mom likes plants and stuff just like me, so she has a whole bunch of them around the house. We water all the real ones every other day." Joseph paused. "Oh yeah! So... why'd you and Sassy switch body parts earlier?"

Petey turned to Joseph, still flying above him. "Well, when monsters are created, we're invisible to adults. So sometimes when we turn invisible for adults, our body parts get all mixed up. It's the childrens' job to put them back together again. That's the role of the child!" Petey cleared his throat. "We can't say when or if we switch, so sometimes it comes as a surprise." Petey turned back to the flowers and sniffed them.

Joseph nodded. "Ohhh, okay, I get it now. That must be kinda strange, though..."

Petey shrugged. "Eh... you get used to it after a while."

Joseph walked over to his fridge and opened it. "I also got some leftover J-ELLO from yesterday night. The others didn't want any, so I had to eat all of it myself. Want some?" Joseph was about to hand the bowl over to Petey, but he accidentally tripped on his foot and a little flew on Petey's face. "Whoops! Sorry about that," Joseph said, getting back up.

Instead of wiping it off of his face, Petey grinned mischievously and threw the J-ELLO back to Joseph, which landed directly on his green hoodie. Joseph paused for a second, then giggled, realizing the situation. He grabbed a handful of the red, gooey gelatin and flung it directly back at Petey. It was J-ELLO war time!

 _Meanwhile, Across Town..._

The other kids and monsters were all on their way back to their houses, with the monsters looking around the town curiously. Dylan strode up to his monster, Snoot. "Are you sure you guys didn't come from a different planet or something?" he asked.

Snoot shook his head. "Sorry, kid... but if we did, I'm sure we wouldn't have forgotten about it so easily. Especially since Buck's memory is so sharp."

"It's true," Buck chimed in, who was behind both of them with Billy.

Snoot nodded, scratching his head. "I'm just glad that we- **?!** " Suddenly, Snoot stopped in his tracks, beginning to cough uncontrollably. The kids and other monsters looked on in concern. "Snoot...? What's wrong?" Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow. Growing even more concerned, Dylan quickly grabbed his skateboard from his bag and hit it against Snoot's back. In response, a blue and purple hairball flew out of Snoot's mouth. Snoot wiped the excess hairs off his face and mouth. "Thanks," he said, fist bumping Dylan as he caught his breath.

"I guess that happens sometimes..." Sassy said, avoiding the giant hair clump that was now formed on the ground. Sarah did the same, now looking up at the other kids."I'm so happy that we've only got three more days of school, and then we're done with fifth grade!"

" **Frgt jhjsu jgnhgoi ggr**!" Roy shouted, with no one understanding him (once again). After a moment of silence, Trevor's eyes seemed to have widened, though. "I... I think I can understand him...!" he said, staring at Roy in amazement. "He's... he's saying that he thought we were done with school already, hence the Lake Erie trip."

Sarah smiled at Roy. "Oh no, we've still got a couple days left after this weekend. But we usually consider summer vacation the last two weeks, since we barely do any serious work during that time frame. I'm gonna miss going to technology class, though..."

Dylan snickered, one mouth covering his hand and the other holding his skateboard. "That's because you had a crush on the teacher."

Sarah put a hand on her hip. "Oh, I see. So if I happen to like a teacher's class that **happens** to be a male teacher, that means I like him. That's your logic."

"Whatever you say..."

"Think what you want, Dylan. It's your poor logic, not mine."

Snoot started coughing again, with yet another hairball flying from his mouth. Bits of blue fur trickled out of his mouth. "Man... I **hate it** when that happens!" he groaned. "Hey, can we go back to Joe's house to get a drink? Mah throat's kinda sore now."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Billy said. "We're still closer to Joseph's house than we are to ours."

"Alright, let's go back real quick!" Dylan called, the others following close behind.

 _Back At Joseph's House, Ten Minutes Later:_

The kids knocked on the back door of Joseph's house. The adults were still chatting at the front of the house when the kids and monsters got there (of course the adults didn't see the monsters, though).

"Yo, Joseph," Dylan called, banging on the door hard after thirty seconds had passed the first time. "...Helllloooo? Ya in there?" Dylan turned to the others. "Are they **in** there?" he asked with the monsters shrugging, being just as confused as he was.

Sarah lightly pushed Dylan out of the way, observing the latch. "Hey, the door's open!" she pointed out, seeing that the handle wasn't in place. She opened the storm door and the main door, with the others following. Sarah's eyes widened. "...Guys? What the heck are you **doing**?!"

In front of them, Petey and Joseph were covered in J-ELLO bits, with some red ooze dripping from the fridge and smeared all over the floor. Sarah, Sassy, Buck and Billy cringed, while Dylan, Snoot, Trevor and Roy decided they wanted in on the fun.

"Yeah! J-ELLO war! Not exactly a contest, but let's have a war!" Trevor called excitedly. Roy matched his excitement by muttering something that only Trevor understood, and hanging his tongue out his mouth like a dog. Dylan and Snoot looked fierce, immediately flinging some J-ELLO from the floor at Petey and Joseph, who covered their faces with their hands.

"Your mom's gonna be **mad** when she sees this, Joseph!" Dylan laughed, playfully throwing his wad of red gelatin on Joseph's hoodie. Snoot laughed too, with the horns on the side of his head making snorting sounds. The other two kids and monsters face palmed.

 _A Half Hour Later:_

Eventually, the kids had gotten caught fighting with the J-ELLO and Joseph's mom had ordered them to clean it up from the floor and fridge. Joseph, Trevor and Dylan had calmed down, with the monsters helping out the cleaning process. Sarah struggled to pull her broom from a wad of the red sludge from the floor.

"Ugh, way to go, guys. Me and Billy didn't even **do** anything, and now we gotta clean up this nasty J-ELLO." She scrunched her nose, as a small piece hand gotten on to her pink skirt. She flicked it off.

"Hey, it was still fun, though!" Joseph shouted optimistically, mopping his area. "So let's see... tomorrow's Sunday, so maybe we can show the monsters around the town or something. I think that'd be kinda fun. What do you guys think?"

The monsters nodded. "I wouldn't mind a shopping trip," Sassy suggested, a twinkle in her eye. "Cool, 'cause I'd been meaning to check out that planetarium at some point before school next week. Let's do that, too!"

Joseph turned to his monster Petey, smiling wide. "Now **you** get to learn more about **us**!"

* * *

Author's Note: We're almost halfway there! :D I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but this fan fiction is more of a slice-of-life type story, rather than having an actual problem that the characters need to solve (like in my Garbage Pail Kids fan fiction). I'm happy you guys are still enjoying it, though! :D

Maybe you guys can help me with something, though... do you guys have any suggestions to help me with the next chapter? Of course, the kids are going to show the monsters around their town, but maybe you can help me further the story a bit.

Like for chapter 6 of my GPK fan fiction, if you have any suggestions to help me out, I'd certainly appreciate it. I've been pretty busy with school lately, but you can expect the next chapter within 3 days! Thank you all again, and see you in chapter 5! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Just Some Monster Mischief

Author's Note: Hey, everyone, it's time for chapter five! Thank you for the great variety of suggestions in the review section, you guys always help me out of blocks. Thanks again! :D

Now, someone in the review section was curious as to which monster is my favorite and what my favorite scenes from the GPK movie are (and since you asked, I'll be happy to tell you a little about the next GPK fanfic!). Thank you so much for asking, and I'll be glad to tell you! :D

For my favorite monster... it's kind of tough to pick one of the five, but I think I gotta go with Buck (even though I haven't been giving him or Billy enough attention). He just seems like a character I could really work with a lot, and the thought of seeing his monotone personality clashing with his new relationship with Billy would be totally adorkable. :3

My close second would be a tie between Petey and Snoot! ('Cause Petey's kind of the dorky type, which I enjoy immensely, and Snoot because he acts super tough but has a soft spot for many things like Dylan, such as the solar system and sports.)

I have multiple favorite scenes from the Garbage Pail Kids Movie. Here's most of them below:

1) My all-time favorite scene has to be the bar fight, specifically before the fight when Ali Gator was checking out everyone's toes, and stopped when he was about to bite a lady's butt... but quickly decided against it. That was an hilarious moment for sure. XD

2) I also liked before that scene, when Windy and Ali were about to drive off from the movie theater... but before they did, Ali had turned to a random guy lingering by the movie theater door, holding what appeared to be a gin bottle, and Ali's just like, "What's up, dude?" or "How ya doin', dude?" or something, and the guy is just staring at him in complete utter shock as they drive away. He then proceeds to dump the remaining contents of his bottle, which is what made the scene for me.

3) After Captain Manzini's lecture with Ali about his previous behavior at the bar, and Ali asks Manzini, "So captain, you're an educated man, right?" and Manzini responds, "Let's just say... I do my homework..." and a couple seconds later, Ali's just like, "And you trust a talking alligator?" as he walks away humming to himself, with Manzini slowly looking back up with the most disapproving face my mind can conjure up.

I'll be sure tell you guys a few more of my fave scenes at the end of this chapter (and information about the next GPK fanfic :D), but I don't want this note to be too long. For this chapter, I'll use the suggestion about the monsters and kids getting lost and pulling pranks first. Then, I'll use the other suggestions for the next three chapters. So let's go, chapter 5! :D

* * *

The next morning, Joseph had woken up to find that his lamp was already on. He grunted as he sat up, and rubbed his eyes without looking in the front of his room. "... Mom, what're you doing? I already agreed to pick up my room today before me and the mon- I mean, before me and my friends went around the town..."

"Now aren't you just the studious type? Hee hee, I like it!" giggled an unexpected but familiar voice. Joseph's eyes widened, and he took his hands away from his eyes to reveal that it wasn't his mom in his room- it was Petey, who seemed to be searching for something, given his determination on his face and the way he was rearranging everything.

"What're you doing, Pete? You better not mess up my Beethoven CDs!" Joseph said, jumping out of his bed and reorganizing the desk that Petey had rummaged through. Petey nervously put his green, furry paw to his head.

"Heh heh... sorry about that, Joe. I'm as much a neat freak as you are, but I couldn't help but see if you had any more J-ELLO boxes hidden in here somewhere... maybe even a lime or two."

Joseph crossed his arms, but he let out a small smile. "Well, I **do** like J-ELLO, but I'm not gonna stash it in weird places like my room. It'll go bad. If you really want more J-ELLO, I usually keep it in the middle shelf of the fridge downstairs."

Joseph paused for a second. "Wait... so if your invisible to my mom... does that mean if you move something or pick something up, it'll appear that it's a **ghost** doing it, or something like that?" Petey nodded, as if he experienced it before.

Joseph paused for several seconds. "... That's hilarious," he declared, walking back over to his drawer near his bed, where his alarm started going off. "I'll clean up in here, and you can get something to eat downstairs. Then we'll meet up with the others later!"

 _Later, At Noon:_

The monsters and kids had met up at the giant water fountain, which marked the center of town. Joseph and Petey were the last ones to get there. "Hey, guys! Ready to go have some fun?" The other kids giggled, except Billy, who wasn't even paying attention and reading a light novel.

"... What? Why are you guys laughing?" Joseph asked, scratching his head. The kids exchanged funny looks, with Trevor excitedly bouncing over to Joseph, shoving a tiny piece of lined paper in his face. "... We're gonna go pull some pranks on people, all around the town!" he shouted with extreme enthusiasm. The other three kids held up a thumbs-up in approval.

Joseph tilted his head. "... But Sarah, didn't you want to go the mall today? And Dylan, you said you wanted to visit the planetarium?" Sarah shrugged. "Eh... after Trevor explained his idea, surprisingly enough... it sounded pretty fun."

"Yeah. Plus, the planetarium is closed for the week due to some problems they gotta fix inside," Dylan chimed in. "Me an' Snoot'll just go on Friday instead." Snoot nodded in agreement.

Trevor pointed at some chicken scratch written on his paper, letting Joseph know to pay attention to his plan. "Okay, so first, we're gonna hit the skate park, where a lot of the boys from our school hang out on the weekends, especially Sunday afternoons. Then, we're gonna go destroy this thing so blah will spill on these people and blah blah blah..."

Joseph and the others now exchanged disapproving looks (except Roy, who just contributed to Trevor's obnoxious babble). When Trevor was interested in something, he was **interested** in something. "I thought you said it sounded **fun** ," Joseph whispered to the other kids. "Well, his talkative personality sure isn't, but his ideas really are funny," Billy counteracted, with the others nodding. Joseph sighed.

"... So that's our plan!" Trevor finished, with the others sighing with relief. "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. I have one..." Sarah said slowly. "... The places you described on the... 'map' you drew... we've never been to half of those parts of town without our parents before. And you're not the best at directions, so..."

"Ttj hjzr yotp mfmp?" Roy asked. (Translation: What are you implying?) Sarah rubbed her head. "... Well, to put it quite simply... what if we get lost?" The others looked at each other, then nodded in agreement once again.

Dylan humphed. "Ain't no way ah'm lettin' Trev over here get us all lost!"

"But we won't, I promise!" Trevor protested. He immediately turned back around to Joseph. "Joseph, if you give me your Sour Patches, I promise I'll make sure we don't get lost at all. I swear."

Joseph studied Trevor's face. Trevor would sometimes do things like this just to get candy from Joseph. But Joseph figured Trevor wouldn't lie about something as serious as getting lost, so he relented. "Alright, let's just go!" Joseph called, slapping a box of candy in Trevor's hands and following behind him.

 _At The Skate Park:_

The kids and monsters were lingering behind some bushes, surrounding the outside of the skate park. Trevor was rubbing his hands together deviously, giggling to himself over his own prank. "Alright, Buck, hand me the bucket of eggs!" "Roger," Buck responded, passing over a gray bucket filled with white egg parts.

Trevor observed the inside. "Huh...? Buck, why're there only egg **whites** in here? Where's the yolk?"

Buck burped. "Sorry... but they're pretty good, you have to admit." "I agree. It's tasty," Billy responded chewing on the last egg yolk, with some orange liquid dripping out the side of his mouth. Trevor ignored them and looked over at a group of kids wearing knee and elbow pads on the rank. Trevor started giggling loudly. "Hey!" Trevor yelled, getting their attention immediately. "Is this not an _**egg**_ -cellent idea or what!"

At that moment (with the monsters still hidden behind the bushes), Trevor bolted from behind the bushes and threw the translucent liquid on top of the boys' helmets. Behind them, Dylan and Sarah had buckets as well (with the yolks still in the mixture), and threw theirs on them as well. Behind the bushes with the monsters, Joseph and Billy high-fived.

"Hee hee, gotcha!" Trevor exclaimed, with everyone laughing, including the boys who got pranked. "Nice one, Trev," he laughed, wiping his helmet. "You got us good. But I don't think my mom'll be happy 'bout this." "Oh, I can make up for that," Trevor said, turning to Joseph. "Hey Joe, do you have anymore Sour Patches?"

Joseph crossed his arms, glaring at Trevor. Billy observed Joseph's face, turning back to Trevor's line of view. "I think that's a no," Billy answered.

 _A Couple Hours Later:_

The kids and monsters were all guffawing loudly, walking out of someone's backyard. Petey and Buck had helped Joseph and Billy successfully prank the school bully, Mark, while Sassy and Sarah pranked some people at the mall, and Dylan and Snoot put a sign on a construction worker's back at the planetarium.

Trevor and Roy were especially excited. Nothing made them happier than pranking and messing with people. "Okay, so which way is Joseph's house?" Trevor asked, with the nine others stopping in their tracks. "... What do you mean, where's my house?!" Joseph shouted, grabbing Trevor's shoulders. "You promised you knew where we were going!"

"Come on, Joe! You should know better than to trust someone who's not your senpai!"

"Urgh, why you little..."

"Calm down, guys," Sarah said, holding her hands up defensively. "Let's see what we can do..." The kids thought for a few moments, then Petey suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, I know! What if I carry us all and fly us back? Your town is fairly small, so I can do it lickety-limety-split!" The kids and other monsters exchanged confused looks. "... You can carry **all** of us?" Dylan asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Ya sure about that?"

"Absolutely!" Petey insisted. "Let's go!"

Soon enough, the monsters and kids were back at Joseph's house. Petey landed and allowed everyone to exit his back. "Thank goodness!" Sarah said whilst stretching, a relieved look on her face. "I was afraid I'd be late for lunch. Speaking of, I'll see you guys later!" Sarah and Sassy waved as they left for their house.

"I can't believe how strong monsters really are... and you're the smallest next to Sassy!" Joseph pointed out to Petey, seemingly impressed. Petey smiled proudly. "Monsters are capable of carrying ten times their body weight, especially if it's other monsters. That's because we technically don't exist to adults." "That's amazing," Joseph amended.

Trevor proudly put his hands to his hips. "Another successful adventure!" he announced. Joseph glared at him. "You owe me more Sour Patches!" he pointed out.

* * *

Author's Note: And we're halfway through! Whoo! That means only a few more weeks 'til the new GPK fan fiction. Again, thank you all for the variety of suggestions. I'm pretty much set for the rest of the fan fic now! :D I'll be sure to use all of them, if not as many as I can.

And now for a few more of my favorite scenes from the GPK movie!:

4) **This** exchange between Dodger and Manzini:

 **Dodger:** State Home For The Ugly... I can't believe they would make a place like that.

 **Manzini:** I didn't want to believe such a place could actually exist.

 **Dodger:** Do you believe it now?

 **Manzini:** Well, **_now_** , yes.

5) I'm not sure if you guys noticed this part, but during that scene (where Greaser Greg says to Dodger 'If you do get that chick, all you got is trouble'), if you look at the wide shots where they show the kids, I happened to notice that the way Nat Nerd was trying to open one of the bags of food that Dodger got for them was actually kind of funny. He was literally trying to pry it open with his teeth, and it just looked really silly to me. XD (By the way, I counted... and I'm 99% sure that Nat wet himself a total of five or six times throughout the movie).

6) And for my last favorite scene... it has to be the fashion show. I'm surprised that they were allowed to show the women without their dresses on like that, but then I remembered that they didn't exactly get away with it anyway (* refer to box office bomb). Plus the movie had already gotten away with a lot worse, so it really isn't that far-fetched if you really think about it. I especially enjoyed the part where Windy helped Dodger tackle Juice, and Dodger was able to get a little revenge. Muahahaha!

Now for some info on the next fan fiction: It's true, I'm trying to keep this low-profile so you guys enjoy it even more, but I will say that in the fan fiction, each of the kids will all receive their own chapter, so they can all have the same amount of spotlight throughout. Also, Ali Gator will be going to toe rehab! XD

So that's chapter 5! Thank you all again for the great variety of suggestions, and if you have any other questions you'd like to know, please ask, I'll be happy to answer! :D

See you in chapter 6, everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6: I Scream, You Scream

Author's Note: We're back! :D Thank you for returning for the sixth chapter of MMCG. In this chapter, it's the final week of school and the kids will be discussing about their new friends- the monsters. Also, Petey sneaks into their school somehow! (And tries ice cream for the first time!) :D

Also, in the last chapter, I forgot to mention another part of the GPK movie that I enjoyed. It was the scene before Dodger and Manzini were searching for the State Home For The Ugly, and Ali kept messing with Captain Manzini's coat for no particular reason (maybe it reminded him of toes somehow...?):

 **Manzini:** *noticing Ali randomly fiddling with his coat* It's fine, Ali. Now, we're gonna- *Ali's still messing with his coat* I said that's _**enough**_ , Ali! Ahem...

You guys can actually watch the full GPK movie on a website called Putlocker. You don't have to register or anything, and there's no weird links you have to download. The only thing that happens is a pop-up, but it appears in a separate tab, so you would just go back to the tab you were on and click on the movie again... in which case it will play the whole thing!

Chapter 6, let's do it! :D

* * *

"This is so cool!" Joseph amended, passing a juice box to Trevor at their lunch table. "We have **actual** , **real-life** monsters living with us! You were right, Trevor, it's definitely cool to have them around." Trevor sat down across from Joseph and immediately took an old Superman comic book out of his bag.

"What did I tell you?" he cackled, flipping through the pages randomly. "It's the best thing ever!"

"Yeah..." Joseph put his hand to his chin, staring off into space for a moment. "... But... it just seems so strange... How does something like this even happen?" Trevor took a swig from his juice box, looking up curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it's not exactly _**everyday**_ that you create an actual monster, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong..." Trevor assured, "... but I always kind of knew something cool like this would happen to us. My intuition is amazingly superior to the majority of people on our planet."

"... Uh, Trevor? Aliens are **not** the same thing as monsters."

"Yes they are!"

"No, they're not."

"Well, if monsters exist, why not aliens? This just drives my motivation farther for finding those aliens!" Trevor grabbed the hamburger off his lunch tray and took a bite.

After a few moments of silence, Joseph pulled out a notebook from his bag and flipped through it. "I've been writing down all the information about the monsters that Petey's been telling me about. It seems like they all have amazing powers. Like how adults can't see them, their body parts switching, and the fact that they can carry ten times their own weight!"

Joseph paused. "But something's been urking me, though... It's just so strange that even the monsters have no idea why Lake Erie just randomly creates monsters because kids talk about their passions and dislikes and such. It's... bizarre. Maybe we should ask our parents to go back up one of these times so we can study the lake a little bit more." Joseph took a swig of his apple juice.

With chunks of burger still in his mouth, Trevor nodded his head in agreement, just as Billy, Sarah and Dylan walked over to their table. "Hey, dudes! Talkin' 'bout the monsters, huh?" Dylan asked, ruffling Joseph's head as if he were a cat. "Heh heh... you can stop that now," Joseph chuckled, with Dylan going to his seat with his tray.

"By the way, how have the monsters been adjusting at your guys' houses?" Sarah asked. "Sassy and I have been giving each other makeovers non-stop." Billy looked up from another book he was reading, different from the one he was reading the previous day. "Buck and I read books," he answered flatly, going right back into his own little reading world.

Dylan gave Billy a 'What the heck?' face before stating what he and Snoot did. "Snoot was doin' great at the skate park! We went back yesterday afternoon after the pranking we did, and I taught him some moves. Ah'm happy t' have me another skatin' buddy."

"Oh, does that mean you showed your other friends at the park?" Sarah asked. "Yeah," Dylan answered. "They said Snoot seemed pretty cool. Naturally, they were a little freaked out at first, but I chilled them out."

"I'm not sure what my girlfriends will say... they've never seen a real monster before!" Sarah exclaimed, covering her face out of anxiety. Trevor, noticing that Sarah was starting to get nervous, perked up and got an idea.

"Psst, Sarah," he said, whispering in her ear. "You see Billy reading, right?" he darted his eyes over in Billy's direction several times so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"... Yeah..." Sarah said, a question mark forming in her head. "What about it?" "You dare me to lick his burger while he's not looking?" Trevor asked wickedly, an evil smile creeping up on his face. "Eeeeewwwww! Ick! **No**!" she exclaimed, causing Billy to look up from his book, getting the chills from her abrupt reaction.

Trevor let out a little laugh, then grabbed Billy's tray out of no where.

"... Too bad! I'm licking it anyway!" he said proudly, and with that he took a long lick all the way across Billy's burger, not stopping until the end of it. Joseph and Dylan's mouths were in the shape of "O"s now out of total shock.

There was a pause for several seconds. The other kids weren't sure what Billy was going to do, considering no one has ever had the nerve to mess with his food or his reading experience. Joseph gulped.

However, all Billy did was 1) get up, 2) walk to the opposite side of the lunch table, 3) swiftly grab Trevor's bag, 4) pull out all of his comic books, and 5) rip them up. Everyone was too shocked to speak. After that, Billy marched right up to Trevor and muttered...

" **Never do that again**."

Trevor nodded slowly, holding up his hands up defensively. Billy observed Trevor for an extra second, then sat back down. Everyone was staring at him. "... Hee hee! That was hilarious!" Sarah finally said, putting her hands to her mouth. "That made my day."

"I recorded it," Dylan seconded, bringing his iPhone back down and typing something in it. The other kids (except Billy) giggled.

"I agree! That was definitely something!" cheered a familiar, distinctive voice. The kids stopped giggling, whipping their heads to see who said that.

In between Joseph and Dylan, Petey popped his furry head up between them, surveying the scene. "Ooh, they have hamburgers today! Can't say I'm a big fan of them, but I **_love_** the salad they always give you on the side." With that, Petey grabbed the salad from Joseph's tray and ate it all in one big gulp. "... Remember, kids! A J-ELLO a day keeps the *urp!* doctor away!"

"But you just ate salad..." Dylan questioned. " **Petey**!" Joseph exclaimed nervously, lowering his voice when he noticed a few students turned to look at him. "What are you doing here? You can't be in school! The other kids will see you and they'll freak out!"

"Oh, I have that covered. Don't worry," Petey assured, holding his hand up. From underneath his wings, Petey pulled out a set of Groucho glasses and put them on his face. "They'll never know it's me," he said proudly.

Joseph face palmed. "Oh, great. Now they'll think he's an **old** student."

"Oh, hey Petey! Want some ice cream?" Sarah asked, pulling a mini ice cream cone out of a bag. "I got it from the snack bar earlier with Billy and Dylan." She handed the cone to Petey, who took it... but began staring at it like **it** had wings.

"... What's the matter?" Joseph asked, with the others looking on in confusion as well.

"... It's called... ice cream?" Petey asked, tilting his head as he observed the treat. "... Is that a new thing? Wait... how the heck do you **freeze** cream? And if you do, why would you want to eat that?"

"... Oh, don't tell me you've never eaten ice cream," Trevor said. "That's the best thing you could possibly eat, ever."

"Well, like I said before, we monsters still have many things to learn about humans, including what they eat. I'm actually embarrassed to say that a treat like this actually scares me a little." "Just try it, Petey," Joseph said, nudging the ice cream in his direction, "It's really good. Trust me."

Petey hesitated for a moment, but ultimately relented, biting into the ice cream. Joseph and the others winced.

Petey paused for a few seconds afterwards, still trying to comprehend the taste. He smiled. "Wow!" he shouted happily, licking his lips. "That was really good! It tastes **way** better than what it sounds like. Wait 'til the others try this!"

Joseph laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll really like it. But you should probably get back to my place before some of the kids see you. Dylan's skating friends have already seen Snoot, but we're not sure how the rest of our friends will react to you guys yet."

"Understandable! I'll head back lickety-limety-split!" Petey was about to fly out the window nearby when a fourth grade girl lingering by herself happened to see him. Her eyes lit up instantly. "A bunny!" she gasped excitedly. She ran over to Petey, much to his being caught off-guard.

She pat his head, continuously calling him bunny. Petey blushed. "Uh... I-I-I'm gonna take off now...!" With that, Petey instantly spread his wings and flew out the window. The fourth grader looked off in amazement. "Wait..." she muttered.

"... He has rabbit ears, yet he has a bat's wings... Rabbit, bat, rabbit, bat... I wonder what species he is?" She lit up again after pondering, turning to the table of the five fifth graders.

"He must be a rat!" she said happily.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 6 complete! Thank you again for the continued support, everyone. You guys are too kind! :D

In the next chapter, the **monsters** will be discussing about the **humans**! But I'll use another suggestion to add to the idea further. So, we're slowly coming closer to the tenth chapter, and closer to the new GPK fanfic! I can't wait!

I'll see you guys in chapter 7, everyone! See you! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Calling All The Monsters

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! It's time for chapter 7 of the fan fiction. Whoo!

Last night, I was writing a list of ideas for future fan fictions, and I think you guys will really enjoy them. Of course, the next fan fiction is going to be the second GPK story, though.

Going back to _this_ story, the monsters are going to be discussing about what will happen when the kids grow up and become adults. This is taking place after Petey flew out the window of the school in the last chapter.

But before that, I'd like to answer a couple questions that I got from a reviewer! This was about whether I knew this many people would support my fan fictions or not, and whether I knew how much you guys liked Ali Gator and Messy Tessie as a couple. I'll answer those now:

I honestly did not think at all that I would get as many fans of my story as I did. I really didn't. Even if I was right and I didn't, I would still be writing these stories because I have fun writing them regardless. The super nice compliments and support you guys give me are a super awesome *bonus*! Also, since I _was_ fortunate enough to have so much support from you guys, I certainly appreciate it all! I can't help but smile when I see you enjoy my stories. :D

Also, I actually didn't know that fans of the GPK movie shipped Ali and Tessie so much until you guys told me about it. I looked back at the sweat shop part in the movie, and then I realized the very subtle hints that suggested Tessie liked Ali. Now I support the ship too! XD Thank you for the questions! :D

As for the monsters in this chapter, expect some random gross-ness from Petey (you'll see what I mean). Here goes chapter 7!

* * *

"Hey, guys! Guess what?" Petey said to his new monster pals, flying in through Joseph's window. "There's this thing that the humans eat- it's kind of a weird name, and it sounds pretty nasty, but it's called ice cream. It's actually _super_ tasty, and I think you guys should join me back at the school later and try some."

" _That's_ why you called us all here?" Buck asked, looking up from a book about clowns and raising an eyebrow.

Petey shook his head. "No, ya goof! I called ya guys here earlier so we can figure out something important about the kids- **_really_** , **_extremely_** important."

"Well, can you make it quick, Mr. Flies-A-Lot?" Snoot asked, stretching his furry arms. "I was gonna go check out what day the circus is supposed to be at the auditorium."

"Oh, I think it's supposed to be on Saturday," Buck replied, seemingly interested. "They have clowns for the opening act. I can't wait."

Snoot perked up. "Did you know they're supposed to have some trapeze artists, too?! Dylan's gonna wanna see that!"

"And there's going to be at least twenty different clowns."

"What's your obsession with clowns? You don't even smile at anything... ironically."

"I don't like smiling. That doesn't mean I don't like funny performances- specifically by clowns."

"Whatever. I just can't wait for someone to walk that huge 30 foot tall tightrope. Do you know how hard that must be?"

"What if a clown walked it?"

"Oh my gosh, that would be-!"

" _Guys_!" Petey yelled, getting the yellow and blue monsters' attention. "We can discuss the circus you two love so much _after_ we talk about the kids! Now, what do you think will happen after the kids grow up?" The other monsters went silent, looking at each other as if the latter knew the answer.

"... Well... I don't actually know," Sassy chimed in from an orange bean bag on the floor. "... I mean, I'm pretty sure we're the first monsters to ever appear out of that lake. So maybe that gives the kids Not-Being-Able-To-See-Monsters-Anymore-When-They-Grow-Up Immunity?" Petey pondered this, putting his green finger to his chin.

"Even _I_ don't know the answer to that," Buck admitted, now skimming a different book that he happened to have on him. "It's a good question... and it's a complicated answer."

"GJj, khyrj yrjgbd bgw qf juihn dgfgt! Ewbhh hjh thuy jgm g!" Roy said. (Translation: 'Well, I don't care about that! I'm sure it''ll all work out!') The other four monsters paused, staring at him blankly.

"... Seriously, **_what_** is he **_saying_**?!" Snoot questioned dramatically, rubbing the horns on the side of his head. "It's just so weird! He must be speaking an alien language or something!"

"Guys, stay on task," Petey said calmly, holding up his furry hands. "Now let's say that the kids _can't_ see us anymore when they grow up- what happens to _us_?"

"Maybe we disappear or return to the lake or something," Sassy suggested breezily.

"But that would be terrible!" Petey said, finally breaking down a little bit. "Joseph and the others seem really great- I'd hate for us to lose friends like that. I know we've only known them for a few days, but we obviously have a special connection to them. We can't lose those kids!" Petey started sobbing a little bit, covering his head by pulling down his bunny ears.

Sassy got up upon seeing this and patted Petey's head. "Aww, don't worry about that, Petey. Think about it this way- they're only nine, ten years old at the most right now. Even if they can't see us anymore when they become adults, it's still a long way off. That means we still have a lot of time to spend with them!"

"Yeah!" Snoot agreed, pumping up his fist. "The kids are gonna _be_ kids for a long time, man. So either way, everything will be fine for a while!" Petey now perked back up (quite suddenly), and flew over to envelope the others in a hug. "See? I _knew_ we were all going to get along well!" Petey's smile came back. He released the four monster after a moment, then got a funny look on his face.

"... What is it?" Snoot finally asked, watching Petey as he twitched his tiny, orange nose. He inhaled strongly afterwards.

"Aah-aah-ahCHOO!" Petey sneezed, wiping his nose on his green arm. Snoot happened to be dead-blast in the way, and was now covered in sticky, green goo. "Ewww, gross man!" Snoot stuck his tongue out in disgust, and Sassy did the same in the background.

Petey giggled, ignoring Snoot's angry face. "Heh heh, sorry!" he said. "Let me just wipe my nose."

With that, Petey stuck out one of his wings and shoved the tip directly up his nose. The other four monsters winced, looking at him in disgust. "Why did you stick your wing up your nose?! I thought you were the clean-freak type, based on how organized Joseph's room is!" Sassy exclaimed, motioning to Joseph's perfectly-made bed and organized desk of Beethoven and Mozart CDs.

Petey waved his hand in the air dismissively, still smiling. "Heh, well of course I am! But I like picking my nose with my wings. It saves tissue. Plus, I was planning on taking a bath later anyway. My fur needs a good scrubbing."

"And I don't think there's anything wrong with being a... for lack of a better word, 'clean-freak'," Buck said, turning a page back in his clown book. "Why _wouldn't_ you want to keep your home well-kept?"

"Oh, I didn't mean it as an insult," Sassy assured, turning in Buck's direction. "I was just..."

" _ **B-B-B-B-Bath?!**_ " Snoot exclaimed in terror, hiding behind a chair in the corner. The other monsters were startled, turning in Snoot's direction. They were surprised seeing him so scared- Snoot was usually the toughest of all of them, just basing it on the past few days. "S-Snoot...?" Petey asked, tilting his head. "Do you... not like baths?"

"I hate baths," Snoot nodded, coming out of his hiding spot. "Th-They give me tangles..."

"Well, you might need one," Sassy proclaimed, lifting Snoot's face with her flippery hands, observing the green mucus trickling down his face. "Your face is a mess."

" _No_!" Snoot yelled, running out the room. Sassy chased after him, grabbing a brush from Joseph's desk on her way out. " _You can't run for long_!" she called after him.

Suddenly, Petey's wings started glowing with a white light. "...Huh?!" he exclaimed, watching them disappear instantly. Down the hall, a loud noise could be heard, and Snoot yelled happily.

"Ha ha! I have Petey's wings now, Sassy!" With that (based on what Petey, Buck and Roy heard), Snoot flew out the kitchen window. Soon enough, Sassy walked back into the room with the three other monsters, panting from the chasing she just did.

"... At any rate, don't worry about the kids," she said to Petey, falling down from exhaustion. Petey watched Sassy as she tried to recover from the running, and he was pretty sure that he heard Sassy say, "I'll get him... I'll get him..." under her breath. Petey smiled, happy that he had the four new monster friends to ease him out of his constant worries.

"So I guess we switched again!" Petey laughed, looking at his now wingless back. Buck observed it as well. "We hadn't switched in a while- it was bound to happen soon... actually, I'm pretty sure that Roy and I switched yesterday night, after our pranking spree of a day."

"Oh, which part did you guys switch?" Petey asked curiously. "Hhj ktu hjyki," Roy responded, seemingly proud of his answer.

"... _**Seriously, what is he saying?!**_ " Snoot shouted from outside, flying around Joseph's house.

* * *

Author's Note: We're getting closer! So now we're starting the 8th chapter. In the next chapter, the monsters are going to roast marshmallows and tell each other scary stories (or, at least, _they_ think they're scary) and hang out in Joseph's backyard. This'll definitely be a fun chapter!

Thank you all for the super nice compliments and questions, and I'll make sure to work hard on the rest of this fan fiction and the new GPK fan fiction.

See you in chapter 8, everyone! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Super Monstrous Stories

Author's Note: Monster Pony here! It's time for chapter 8 of Monster Maker! I apologize for posting this chapter late, but I think it's definitely a fun one. Also, thank you guys once again for the very nice compliments on my stories! It truly makes me super happy and I appreciate your great support! :D

As I stated at the end of chapter 7, the kids and monsters are going to be telling stories to each other (underlined sentences will indicate that a story is being told). Then, in the next two chapters, I'll use the remaining suggestions. So we're almost there! Here we go, chapter 8!

* * *

"Can someone help me carry the marshmallows?" Joseph asked, carrying a bunch of bags over to his friends outside. "My arm feels like it's about to give out, and mom an' Trevor are inside getting the other stuff." Billy and Sarah got up from the grassy ground they were sitting on and each took a couple bags.

The moonlight illuminated the entire backyard, giving off a sparkly glow on the ground. The friends had all came over to Joseph's house to spend the night roasting marshmallows (and also get to know the monsters a little bit more), and tell stories.

The monsters were all gathered in a circle in the middle of the backyard, and Snoot seemed especially interested in the moon. "There suppos'ta be a full one tonight," he pointed out to Dylan, who nodded in fascination and stared up into the sky. The moon could be clearly seen, but the stars had not quite come out yet.

"I saw a blood moon not too long ago- it was _**huge**_ ," Dylan offered, grabbing an astronomy book from Billy's spot. Billy twitched, setting his bags of marshmallows on the ground and giving a somewhat devious glare at Dylan.

"... Be careful with that," Billy said in a calm but serious voice. "Yeah yeah, don't worry about it," Dylan cackled, flipping through the pages and pointing at something. Billy stared at him for a good minute, then leaned in toward Buck. "... Watch him," he whispered. Buck nodded.

Sarah had then let go of her own bag of marshmallows, falling right next to the ones Billy was carrying. She settled in the circle in between Sassy and Roy.

"Alright, kiddies," Joseph's mom said to all the children except Joseph, bringing out the graham crackers and chocolate squares. "Your parents will pick you up in an hour and a half, and I'm not sure if it's supposed to rain tonight. It looks fine right now, but if it does, call me over and we'll all help bring the stuff in. I'll be right over there on the porch." With that, Joseph's mom walked over to the back porch of the house, sitting down on one of the chairs and reading a newspaper.

Joseph sat down next to Petey with the remaining marshmallows and smiled. "So we're all here- who wants to go first?" Joseph turned to Roy and Trevor. "You guys have been unusually quiet-"

" _ **Yeah!**_ " Trevor and Roy exclaimed at the same time. (Well, Trevor did... Roy actually yelled, 'Ghy!') "We've got a great story!"

Trevor and Roy scooted up towards the fire, grabbing a twig off the ground and holding it just below his face, as if it were a flashlight. The kids and monsters grabbed some twigs as well, each putting a marshmallow on top and cooking it in the fire.

"ThIs ScArY StOrY Is ThE StOrY Of ThE AlIeN FrOm OuTeR SpAcE..." Trevor mumbled creepily, causing Joseph and Petey to suddenly get the chills. However, the rest of the kids and monsters didn't flinch.

Trevor lowered his eyebrows, scrunching up his face in confusion. "... What's wrong?" he asked, returning to his normal voice (although Roy started messing with the twig by poking it in the fire. Buck had reached over and pulled it out.)

"... Well, I mean..." Dylan started, "... a story about aliens isn't really gonna be that scary because... well... you always talk about them like they're the friendliest things ever." "Like the Brady Bunch!" Joseph said, smiling proudly for coming up with his own simile. Dylan rolled his eyes.

Sarah chimed in from next to them, still roasting her marshmallow. "Also... we have monsters now. I can't imagine aliens would be that bad." Trevor shook his head dramatically, grabbing hold of Sarah's shoulders and getting to her eye level.

"... **Huh** **?!** "

"Don't you know what aliens _**do**_ to humans?! _**Do**_ you?! One time I read in a comic book that aliens will experiment on humans, should they get caught, by prob-"

" _ **LA LA LA LA! WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!**_ " the other kids and monsters shouted abruptly, covering their ears and shaking their heads. (Joseph had to hold Petey's shut because they're so long.) Meanwhile from the porch, Joseph's mom looked up from her paper and shushed the kids.

Billy cleared his throat. "Well... to bring the mood down, how about Buck and I tell the next story?" "Aww, no fair!" Trevor whined, with Roy stuffing a burnt marshmallow in his mouth. "I didn't even get to get _**into**_ my story!" "Please don't say 'into'," Dylan groaned, shivering.

Joseph sighed deeply and turned to Billy, offering a small smile. "Go ahead, guys," he nodded. "Is it a scary story or a fun story?"

Buck and Billy looked at each other and exchanged knowing (and rarely seen) smirks. The others stared at them in anticipation. "... It's a scary one," Billy finally answered.

"Thank the moon," Dylan snorted. "I thought for sure he'd start talking about nature or documentaries or something." Snoot omitted a snorting sound from his horns, laughing loudly. "No..." Billy assured, "... it's not that tedious. This is the story of 'Dare Witch'." "Who's Dare Witch?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well... Dare is presumed to be a ghost who is said to haunt the woods... woods that were full of dead trees and deserted. It is said that if you ever walk into one of Dare's territories of the woods, she will _**never**_ let you leave. First, she'll curse the woods so that there is no exit, then she will leave you alone for two nights. Then, she'll leave a rainbow-colored mark on your face, saying '#DareWasHere'. And on the fifth night... when you wake up... right behind you... Dare... _**WILL BE LURKING!**_ "

With that, Buck let out an unnatural, loud, angry growl, causing everyone to jump out of their shoes. Even _**Dylan and Snoot**_ were startled. "... Wow! That was **really** good, you guys!" Joseph said, wiping some cold sweat off his face and clapping. "Yeah," Sarah agreed, unlatching herself from Sassy.

"... Eh, it was okay," Dylan muttered, making the so-so gesture with his hands. But he and Snoot were still visibly shaking, so they weren't fooling anybody. Sarah crossed her arms.

"Even though that **_was_** a really great story, I think the one Sassy and I came up with is slightly more... meticulous. So here's ours... oh, by the way, this is a **fun** story." The others sighed out of relief.

Sarah cleared her throat. "When Sassy and I went to the mall after school yesterday afternoon, we happened to stop by that mini aquarium that's always been there. Now, Sassy and I love goldfish, but the aquarium hasn't had any for the past week because the poor fishies kept passing away for unknown reasons. Well, we went there yesterday... and saw this _**really big**_ display full of them! We were so happy, and I went up to the manager and asked him how they did it. The manager told me that the fish were dying because someone had been taking the fish out and eating them... well, it turned out that it was Trevor's cat- Dark Matter!"

Joseph gave Sarah a dumbfound look. "How is that even possible?! Trevor, that was your **_cat_**?!"

Trevor giggled, nodding. "Sarah had taken me to the mini aquarium after school last week because she wanted me to give some info about some rare fish. Well, we went right after school, and apparently in the morning... Dark Matter had snuck into my bookbag! Isn't that awesome? Amazingly, he stayed in there the whole time, 'cause I keep my cat treats in there. He got out at the aquarium, and the manager called my mom about six days later (meaning yesterday), and she was **mad**."

"... So that's why you couldn't come over earlier? Because you had to pick up your cat?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah," Trevor laughed. "I thought maybe he just snuck out, so I didn't say anything or make anything of it, and my mom and dad hadn't noticed because they're always busy. But yeah, it was hilarious." "How did the manager not notice your cat?" Billy asked.

"It's dark in there. Dark Matter is a black cat, so he was able to blend in easily," Trevor responded. Billy nodded.

"My turn!" Dylan exclaimed, high-fiving Snoot. "My story's gonna be **_so_** much cooler than your silly little fishies." Sarah gave Dylan a dirty look.

"This is the scariest story you're ever gonna hear... one night... in a backyard... just like this one... a little boy named Joseph was wandering around innocently..."

"Why am _**I**_ in the story?" Joseph asked, raising an eyebrow. "D-Don't interrupt me! It's a different Joseph!" Dylan stuttered. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, the kid was playing around, when suddenly... BOOM! He heard a noise... BOOM! Another noise. 'What could it be?' he wondered, and when he tried to go investigate... a giant bigfoot reached out and grabbed him! No one knows what happened, and he was never seen again. But legend has it that sometimes... on nights like this... you can see a blood stain from the boy if you sit in a circle with at least ten other people... er, monsters and people..."

Just then, the others turned to see that Snoot had attempted to pour ketchup all over the fire in the circle. The other kids and monsters gave a disapproving look to Dylan. "Aww, come on! It was clever and you know it."

"I **know** that it's my turn!" Joseph exclaimed excitedly, clasping Petey's hands. "Okay, this is a fun story. So here it goes...

"One day, about a week ago, five kids went to Lake Erie in order to celebrate the beginning of summer. They-"

"Joseph... just, no," Dylan giggled, along with Sarah and Trevor. Joseph smiled nervously. "H-Hey, you know I'm not that good at making up stories." Suddenly, Petey and the other monsters started glowing. This time it was Petey's ears, Snoot's horns, Buck's front teeth, Sassy's arms, and Roy's tongue. The light glowed, then disappeared.

"... Whoa! You **all** switched this time!" Joseph exclaimed, seeing that all the listed parts above were scrambled among the monsters. Petey giggled. "That's weird... usually if we switch, it's between two of us, not all five..." Petey was about to say something else when Joseph's mom called out to them.

"Okay, guys! It looks like the clouds are rolling in, so let's go!" "But mom, we barely got to eat any marshmallows!" Joseph complained. "I can just microwave them," she responded, walking over to what she only thought was the five children. "It's the same... hey, am I losing it, or are those twigs floating?"

The monsters immediately put their sticks down, with Joseph's mom looking at the twigs in confusion. "... Huh. Must've been me. Okay, let's pack it up!" The kids and monsters brought all the stuff back and continued to tell their stories inside.

* * *

Author's Note: We're almost there! Just two more chapters until the end! :D I'll let you guys decide whether I should do a bonus chapter next time or not. This way I can come up with ideas sooner!

 **Trevor:** I can't believe I didn't get to tell my story! Aliens are the best!

Yes, yes they are indeed, Trevor. Also, expect a GPK reference in the next chapter. Thank you all so much, and see you in chapter 9! :D


	9. Chapter 9: The Two Stooges

Author's Note: Hi again, everyone! It's time for chapter 9 of the story. I'll let you guys know what's going to happen in this chapter soon, but right now I would like to answer some questions!

The first question I received was who inspired me to start writing stories (thank you for the compliment, by the way! :D) Believe it or not, no particular person really inspired me to start writing. I just read many interesting stories, and I've always had a lively imagination, and I think that's what really sparked me to write stories like this.

As for the second question, yes, I'll totally write a book one day! I'll work hard on this website first, however. This way, when I'm a little older, I'll have that much more experience and create the best story I possibly can!

For the third question... I would probably say, "Hey, Kevin. Is it toe time or what?" Heh heh, just kidding. I would tell him that I really appreciated his work in the GPK movie (and I'd secretly gush on the inside that I was technically talking to 'Ali Gator'!) Maybe I'd ask him if he could say a couple lines from the movie...

Last but not least, yes, this story **is** getting a sequel! You must have put it together because the title includes the phrase, 'The Monstrous  Beginning'. In fact, this story is going to end up getting two more separate stories, so actually it's getting two sequels! In the next story, the monsters and kids will get into various situations in each chapter. :D Thank you for the questions! :D

In this chapter, the monsters and kids are going to go see a movie, much like the GPKs did in their movie. Remember, there's also a hidden GPK reference in this one (and it's **not** the fact that they're going to be watching 'The Three Stooges'. You'll know it when you read it! Hint: It's at almost the very end.) Also, Sarah vents about her older sister, just a random thing I came up with to add for the 9th chapter. Okay, let's do it! :D

* * *

"I'm super stoked that your older sister's taking us to the movies today!" Dylan chanted to Sarah enthusiastically, walking alongside her as they strode up Joseph's driveway. Sarah sighed deeply, putting her fingers to her temples.

"Ugh... I _**guess**_. But I wish she would just **drive** me over to your guys' houses, and then we could all just go, instead of her making me walk ten whole blocks just to get to your houses, then bring you back to mine, then walk even more to the movies." Sassy, who was walking with them (along with Snoot), nodded her head, crossing her tiny arms.

"I thought you said she crashed her car...?" Dylan asked. "...That's _**right**_! She _**did**_!" she growled, knocking hard on Joseph's front door. "She's **_such_** a terrible driver! _**And**_ an annoying sister! I already _**have**_ Pilot, my other sister, that I gotta take care of all the time! She should take some days off from her college every once and a while and take the time to **_help me_**!"

"Hey, guys!" Joseph hummed cheerfully, poking his head out after opening the front door. "Ready to head out?"

" ** _Urgh!_** " Sarah grunted, stomping off and kicking a loose J-ELLO package on the ground. Joseph backed away a couple steps, not sure if he should step out quite yet. "It's okay," Dylan assured, looking back at her (with Sassy whispering something in her ear). "She's just venting."

"Oh yeah. Her sister, right?" Joseph asked, a knowing look on his face. Dylan and Snoot nodded. Joseph sighed. "... We've never met her sister before, but based on what Sarah says, I can see where she's coming from. I mean, I know her sis is super busy with all her college courses an' such, but she barely gets any time to see Sarah. And when she **does** , she doesn't really spend much of it with her."

"Hey Joseph, she's **_my_** **sister!** " Sarah gritted, walking off again and causing Sassy to jump a little." **I'm** the only one who gets to vent about her! Got it?!"

"I-I-I wasn't even **venting**! I was just saying that I knew where you were coming from, that's all!"

"Whatever!"

Sarah walked out of the driveway in a huff and back up the sidewalk, not bothering to turn around. "W-Wait, Sarah!" Sassy called, trying to keep up. "I'm not as fast as you, especially when you're angry!"

Back on Joseph's front porch, he, Dylan and Snoot shivered a little. "She's... **scary** when she's mad," Snoot declared, wiping a tiny triplet of sweat off his furry forehead.

"Eeyup," Joseph muttered, still hesitating to leave the doorway. Dylan perked up after an awkward moment of silence. "Oh, where's Petey? Isn't he coming?" he asked, turning his head from left to right.

"... Oh," Joseph giggled, back to his optimistic self. "He wanted to bring as many J-ELLO packets as possible to the movies, so he can practice his breath-holding techniques. I don't want him to get hurt, though, and mom will get mad if too many are gone too quick, so I told him only up to five. But he should be here by now..." Joseph scratched his head, looking back into his house. Petey still wasn't there.

" _ **HEY, GUYS!**_ " bellowed a familiar voice, causing everyone to jump and Joseph to yelp. Joseph turned around to see Petey floating down in front of him. "Jeez, Petey! You scared the living fudge nuggets outta me!" "Hee hee, sorry!" Petey giggled, holding up the armful of J-ELLO packets he had. He tilted his head. "Hrm... I think 'living lime juice' sounds better. Anyway, I've got the J-ELLO, so let's go!"

" _ **Hey, are you guys coming or what?!**_ " Sarah yelled, appearing out of the blind spot of a tree in front of Joseph's driveway. "My sis is gonna have a hay day if we're late, and we still need to pick up Billy, Buck, Trevor and Roy! Come on!"

Petey got the chills again, his eyes wide. "Wh-What on Earth happened to **her**?" he whispered dramatically. Joseph sighed. "She's just in a bad mood 'cause of her sister. But never mind it, let's head out!"

 _Later, At The Movies..._

Soon, everyone was inside the movie theater and excitedly holding tiny bags of popcorn. Sarah's sister was holding Sarah's hand at the front of the pack, much to Sarah's dismay.

"Urgh... you don't have to treat me like I'm five, you know," Sarah grumbled, her eyes slanted angrily. Her sister, who didn't let go, giggled. "You're still a kid, Sare-Bear," she responded. "Plus, you're much smaller than the rest of the kids here! I have to make sure you don't get lost."

"Sh-Shut up!" Sarah screeched.

"Oh, calm down. I'm just playing," giggled again, rubbing Sarah's head.

Meanwhile, at the back of the pack, Dylan, Buck and Billy were discussing about the movie. "So, I can only imagine how excited you two must be- you're both die-hard fans of the Three Stooges, am I right?" Dylan asked, studying their faces. Billy nodded. "I'm **extremely** excited," he said dramatically, with Buck nodding in agreement.

"Hey, guys?" Joseph asked, turning around as they entered through the theater room double doors. "Have you noticed that Sarah really **doesn't like** her sister?" "Well, it's natural," Dylan bluntly pointed out. "And plus, I think we all got that after the show she put on right before we came here."

"... Well, yeah. But what I mean is... Sarah's sister seems really nice. Based on what Sarah was screaming about, I thought her sister was treating her kind of mean. But she looks like she's really happy to see her. I wonder what's got Sarah so mad, then...?"

"Well, Sarah mentioned that her sister wasn't spending enough time with her, since she's a freshman in college now," Billy recalled. "... Even if Sarah's sister is nice to her, it doesn't make up for the fact that she doesn't spend enough of her time to go see her. I mean, I understand she's busy, but she can't be _**that**_ busy. It's summer time, so classes for her are cut short."

"Yeah, I guess so," Joseph said. "But Sarah's sister seems a bit oblivious to that... maybe they just need to talk to each other. Oh, maybe during the movie I can persuade Sarah to talk to her about it!" "... It's worth a shot," Dylan shrugged, along with Snoot as they sat down in the theater. The movie was beginning to roll the intro.

Joseph purposely made sure to sit next to Sarah, so he could convince her to communicate with her sister (Petey went to the concession stand to see if they had J-ELLO). Although, she looked like she wasn't in the mood to listen; on account of her arms were crossed tightly and she had taken a seat far away from her. Joseph poked her.

"... What?" Sarah whispered, a little annoyed. Joseph smiled a little nervously. "... Um, hey... listen, if you're so upset with your sister, then maybe you should talk to her about it..." "Why should I?" Sarah asked, looking down at a half-chewed wad of gum on the floor in front of her. "... Well, she doesn't seem to see that something's bothering you, and-"

"That's so her," Sarah sighed. "No matter how peeved someone seems to be, she's always dismissing it or is completely unaware about it. That's why I can't talk to her."

"But... but maybe she just needs you to say it directly! It's obvious she doesn't recognize that..."

"I shouldn't **have** to say it directly! She needs to learn to tell when people need help. So you know what? No. I'm not talking to her until she gets a clue. So just leave me alone..." Sarah turned her head the other way, actually looking a little ashamed of herself. Joseph paused for several seconds, wondering what to do. "... Hold on," he said, turning around in his seat to meet eyes with Billy and Buck.

"Hey guys, can you help me?" Joseph asked. But Buck and Billy looked _**very**_ invested in the movie they were watching, and didn't even hear him. Joseph immediately went to plan B, getting out of his seat and taking an empty spot next to Sarah's sister.

"Hey... I have something to tell you about Sarah," he said, with Sarah's sister turning away from the movie and nodding. "You see..."

About a half hour into the movie, someone tapped Sarah's shoulder again. Sarah sighed loudly. "Look, Joseph, I already told you that-"

Sarah stopped herself when she realized it was her sister, who had taken a seat on the opposite side of her. "Hey," she said, smiling. "You wanna talk about something?"

 _After The Movie..._

The kids walked out the movie, feeling refreshed. "That was so funny!" Dylan exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Didn't you think, Billy and Buck?" In response, both of them looked at each other and smiled. "... It was great!" Billy yelled, with Dylan surprised at his reaction. Billy loved funny movies... pretty much funny anything, for that matter.

"I don't think it was the movie so much that made me smile," Joseph said, looking back to see Sarah giggling with her sister. "... Oh wow, you did it!" Dylan shouted, his eyes widening again. "I can't believe it! And she was really fired up!"

"Well, I knew Sarah would only open up if it were her sister who talked to her, so I made exactly that happen. It'll take some more time than this, but I think that her sis will be visiting a lot more often."

"Good job," Snoot said, patting Joseph on the back. "Now where'd Petey go? He was gone the entire movie!"

When they reached the concession stand, Petey was eating all the J-ELLO, with the person behind the counter thinking he was a ghost. On the floor, a fake alligator stuffed animal was there.

"... What is that?" Joseph asked, pointing at it in slight confusion. "Is... is that a **real** toe in it's mouth? Why does a stuffed animal have a real toe in it's mouth? That makes no sense..." The gang stared at it for a while, trying to figure out what it meant. "... Okay, this is getting a little strange for me," Joseph laughed, with the others joining in, including Sarah with her sister.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! That was a long chapter to write! I know it's a little random to add a new character now, but I wanted to explore some of the kids' family members. I imagine Joseph being an only child, Sarah with an older and younger sister, Billy with a little sister, Dylan with two older brothers, and Trevor with a little brother.

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter (sorry about all the random rage quits by Sarah), but I have to admit, it was funny to write!

Thank you guys so much, you're all awesome, and I'll see you soon for the next to final chapter! Thanks! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Monsters And Humans Rule

Author's Note: ... We're nearing the end! It's time for the (almost) final chapter of MMCG: The Monstrous Beginning! Thank you all **so much** for your support the entire time! Super appreciate it. :D

 _So, so sorry_ for posting late yet again... I had people suddenly thinking I gave up on the story. This will never happen! :) I will never quit in the middle of a story, so don't worry about that. Please just know if I ever do this, it either means I'm working on something for school or my internet access has been messed with, but otherwise will have chapters posted soon. :)

In this next-to-final chapter, this will include all of the monsters interacting with their humans as an extreme slice-of-life chapter. I'm pretty sure I used all the suggestions you guys gave me, so if you have one more idea I can use for the bonus chapter, I'd love to hear it!

For this chapter, we're gonna start off with Snoot and Dylan. So here we go! Here's chapter 10!

* * *

"So... do you know when the next supermoon is?" Dylan asked his monster, Snoot, gazing up at the constellations from the planetarium's projection screen. "... I heard that it's gonna be, like, 180 years or somethin'," he replied. Dylan turned to Snoot, scratching his head.

"... I think you mean **18** years."

"I thought you didn't know!"

Dylan grabbed a hold of the top of his chair and surveyed the rest of the planetarium. He and Snoot were usually the only ones there, apart from some tourists who would stop in every once in a while. Dylan perked up suddenly.

"Hey, maybe we should head out to the skate park! There's gonna be this sick skateboarding competition there, and I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"I don't have a skateboard, though..." Snoot pondered, observing the large, dimly lit room, looking for anything he could use as a substitute. Suddenly, his horns started glowing. "Oh, no! Another switch?" Dylan moaned, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

Soon enough, it disappeared, and Snoot's horns were replaced with Petey's ears. Dylan giggled.

"... What?" Snoot asked, an impatient look on his face. "Heh heh... nothing," Dylan grinned. "It just looks funny with Petey's ears on your head." "Petey and I seem to switch a lot with each other... and that seems to be the case with Sassy, too," Snoot pointed out. "Buck and Roy don't really switch that much-"

"Hey, focus blue dude!" Dylan called out, snapping his fingers in Snoot's face. He flinched. "We've gotta find a skateboard for you, quick! The competition starts soon, and we don't got any time to go buy one!" Dylan left his seat and walked around the giant room in a hurry.

Snoot smiled after a moment. "Wait!" he said. "I've got it!" Snoot removed one of Petey's ears from his head. "I can use this!" Dylan's face scrunched up in total confusion. "... Now the ears look even weirder," he mumbled. Snoot waved his hand. "Forget that- I'll use this as my skateboard! They're long enough, at any rate, and I can make wheels out of my blue fuzz from my cheeks!"

"... But isn't it my job to go get your part and bring Petey's back? Because only kids can do that, and that's our job."

"Don't worry about that now. Petey won't mind if we keep his ears for a little longer."

"Let's go, then!"

Later, both boys were at the skate park, waiting for their turn on the ramp. Dylan's friends, the other competitors, were staring at Snoot in shock (because they never saw an actual monster, of course.) "So... you actually hang out with that blue thing?" one of them whispered to Dylan. Dylan nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, he's friendly, and so are the other ones. Also, his name is Snoot."

"Wait- there's _**more**_ of them?!" he exclaimed, with the others looking at Dylan in anticipation. Dylan laughed. "Try not to be so freaked out about it. Just watch." Dylan took out his skateboard from his axis backpack and started on the ramp, followed by Snoot. They both performed many tricks, including flips and rolls.

"Wow... the monster is doing just as good as Dylan is!" one of the competitors exclaimed. "You're right..." another agreed. "They really are equal in skateboarding ability."

"His green ear on the side of his head is funny looking, though..." the competitors watched and cheered on the duo, and they gave each other a high-five when they finished their routine.

 _Meanwhile, At Billy's House..._

Billy was in his room, reading one of his books he got from the library two weeks prior. Meanwhile, Buck was watching a recording of The Three Stooges on TV. Neither seemed like they'd get up or switch an activity in a while.

"Billy!" Billy's mom called, entering his room. She scratched her head. "Billy, if you're not watching the TV, you shouldn't leave it on. Is it because of you imaginary friend or something?" she asked. When the five kids were questioned about their strange behavior again, they used the scapegoat that they all suddenly acquired 'imaginary friends'.

"... Yeah," Billy nodded, looking from Buck to his mom. "Well, it's time to go bring Bella to her summer camp, so let's go!" she said, with Bella appearing behind her. "Yeah, yeah! I'm goin' to trainin' camp!" she exclaimed, trotting back down the stairs. Bella is Billy's little sister.

... On their way to the camp later, Billy tried his best to make room for Buck, whom was forced to sit in between Billy and Bella, since there was no excess room in the back. Buck groaned. "Urgh... maybe I should have just stayed at your house and watch Larry and Moe fight with each other..."

"We're almost there," Billy said. "It never takes too long to get to Bella's camp." After a few moments, Buck looked over at Bella, who was excitedly chanting and holding a flier for the same camp they were headed to. The year printed on it read "2003".

"... How long has she been going to this camp, anyway?" Buck asked Billy curiously. Billy thought back. "Well... it's 2007 now, so she's been going to the camp for about three years. This is her fourth, so she started going when she was three years old." "I see..." Buck murmured, watching Bella happily flip through the pamphlet.

"Hey mommy, why is there a yellow monster in the car?" Bella asked innocently, causing Buck and Billy to jolt. Billy's mom turned around for a second, an eyebrow raised. "... What on Earth? Now _**you**_ jumped on the imaginary friend wagon? Oh boy..." She turned back to the road, shaking her head.

"Whoa, Bella," Billy said sternly, "... you knew about Buck the _**whole time**_ , and you didn't bother to tell us?" "Well yeah, silly!" Bella giggled. "I wanted to see if I could get a reaction outta you guys, since you're both always looking a little emotionless."

"Remember, Billy, all kids can see us, not just you and the others," Buck pointed out. "Anyways", Bella continued, "... aren't ya jealous that you can't come to camp with me this year?"

"... Bella, I'm not going with you because I don't _**want**_ to go," Billy corrected, crossing his arms over his chest. "So no, I'm not jealous."

"Billy, play a game with me!"

"I'm not doing that either!"

"Pwease?"

" _ **No**!_ "

"I'm sure Buck will play with me, then!" Bella yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down while grasping Buck's arm. "Pwease?" she asked, giving a slight puppy dog look. Buck sighed, but smiled a tiny bit. "Okay, I'll play with you," he said. "Yay!" she exclaimed, pulling out a box of toys from underneath her car seat.

After that, Buck had played six games of tic tac toe with Bella, and Billy eventually joined in. Buck smiled, realizing that Bella's optimistic-ness was rubbing off on him a little.

 _Meanwhile, At The Mall..._

Sassy and Sarah were doing their usual round-abouts at the local mall, often shopping for spur-of-the-moment purposes. Sarah found something on display in a particular store.

"Hey, let's buy that!" she exclaimed, pointing to a tiny, porcelain doll on the white counter. Sassy smiled. "Yeah, let's do it!" she yelled too. They both entered the store and circled to the inside of the display window. Just as Sarah was about to grab the doll... another girl tried for it, who was a little smaller than her. Sarah and the girl stared at each other for a good minute, glaring at each other menacingly.

Sassy watched in anticipation as Sarah swatted the girls' hand and ran away from her. The girl wasn't easy to give up, however. She ran straight after Sarah through one of the aisles and threw a fake football directly at her. Sarah fell, and the girl snatched the doll right from Sarah's hand.

Now, Sarah was _**mad**_.

Sarah rubbed her head quickly and began chasing again, this time going the opposite way so she could beat her to the end of the other aisle. Once there, Sarah knocked over an entire case of Easy Bake ovens, which didn't crush the smaller girl, but certainly blocked her path. With support from Sassy, Sarah jumped over the pile of fake ovens and retrieved the doll.

The cycle continued for about an hour, until Sarah was about to retrieve the doll again, when...

"... Hey..." Sarah narrowed her eyes suddenly, studying the girls' face (after destroying nearly all the aisles). "... You're that fourth grade girl from the other day! The girl who saw Petey... and called him a rat for looking like a rabbit and bat."

"Heh heh, that's me!" the girl smiled gleefully. "I didn't recognize **you** until you just said that! By the way, why did you and that monster lady want that doll?" Sarah and Sassy looked at each other. "... Heh, we were just being selfish, that's all. Here, you can have it," Sarah said, handing the doll to the girl. She smiled. "Thanks!" she cheered, running off to go buy the doll.

"... She's cute," Sarah said, clearing her throat to hide the fact that she was blushing a little, partly from the girls' cuteness and partly because she'd been running for an hour. "Hey!" a security man shouted, chasing down Sarah. "You little girls need to pick this up! It's about time you stopped causing trouble!" With that, Sarah and Sassy ran off again, giggling as the officer chased them.

 _Later At Night, At Joseph's House..._

Joseph was reading a book for school on his bed, studying for a math test. Meanwhile, Petey sat on the floor and chewed open yet another pack of J-ELLO, filling a glass bowl with all it's contents. "Alright, time to practice some more!" Petey announced, rubbing his paws together and dunking his entire head in the J-ELLO mixture.

After a full minute, Petey flipped his head up and gasped. "Yes!" he shouted, recording his time on a notepad on the floor. "At this rate, I'll win a breath holding contest in J-ELLO lickety limety split!"

Joseph smiled, happy that Petey was progressing in his efforts of breath-holding. Joseph had tried to do it as well (since both monsters and their humans have the same dreams), but never had done it nearly as much as Petey, as a result having to bring his head back up after only 9 seconds.

"Hey Pete, how come you're always doing that?" Joseph asked. "I mean, I know we share many common traits, but-"

"Well..." Petey interrupted. "Monsters are pretty much symbols for the passions that people always have as kids. So as a symbol of that, we monsters often have a bad habit of re-doing these over and over again. It's just how we are, but it's tons of fun!" Petey happily dunked his head again, while his ears were still dripping mini red chunks of goo.

Joseph laughed, putting his math book down. After learning so much about the monsters, Joseph could conclude that being with them was definitely the right thing to do. Apart from the fact that they were friendly and caring, they represented each of the kids' important traits that make up who they are. And there was _**no way**_ they would _**ever**_ abandon who they were.

After Petey sat up again, Joseph spoke up. "... Hey, have you and the monsters ever talked about us before?" he asked, truly curious. "I mean, like **we** did about **you** guys? Because you were pretty much hiding from us in the cafeteria the whole time, so you know what I mean."

Petey hesitated, then nodded. "... Admittedly, I was actually upset thinking about what would happen to us when you all get older and are no longer kids..." he muttered sheepishly. "So-"

"But you said that monsters represent _**passion**_ , Petey. That will never die, no matter **_how old_ ** we get. Whether we're 20 or 80, or 148... it doesn't matter. We'll have you guys." With that, Petey excitedly flew over and hugged Joseph tightly, with Joseph struggling to breath for a second.

"Aww, thanks Joe! Welp, time for bed!" Just as Joseph was about to turn off the lights, he noticed Petey slipping into a pair of his shoes. Joseph stared.

"... Have you been doing that _**every night**_?" "Well... yeah, ya goof!" Petey giggled. "Monsters always sleep in their humans' shoes." Now Petey paused.

" _... AND WHEN IS DYLAN GONNA RETURN MY EARS?!_ " he screeched, with Joseph waving his hand in the air dismissively and going to bed, laughing like crazy.

* * *

Author's Note: We did it (almost)! Thank you all so much for finishing the story! And once again, sorry if I worried you guys for not posting a chapter for 4 days. Don't worry, I'll never give up in the middle of a story! :D

Trevor and Roy didn't get a part in this chapter because I had already written so much, and I wanted to hurry up and post the chapter already. But don't worry, they'll get spotlight in the bonus!

I'll use suggestions for the bonus chapter, so hit me up! Thank you all, and see you in the bonus! :D


	11. Chapter 11: BONUS Chapter! :D

Author's Note: We made it to the bonus chapter! And it's only a matter of a few more days until you guys get to see the new GPK fanfic up and ready! Please expect the first chapter to be up by Friday, Saturday at the latest.

Thank you all so much for your continued support as well! You're so kind and I'm so happy that you recognize that I try hard on each chapter. :D

Also, I got a question about whether there's going to be a third GPK movie fanfic, since there will be two more of this one. You got me! There **will** be a third! However, I'll try to get about halfway through the second one before I reveal anything about the third. So each of these stories will get a total of two sequels!

It seems that all of you want the monsters to learn about Halloween and have a J-ELLO party beforehand, so let's do that! I wonder what costumes they're gonna wear...

Here we go, bonus chapter! :D

* * *

At Joseph's house about four months later, he, the other kids and all the monsters had joined him for a J-ELLO party to celebrate Halloween. All the kids and most of the monsters were hanging out in the kitchen area, while Petey dunked his head in yet another vat of gelatin, which was inside Joseph's mini swimming pool from when he was a toddler. Joseph's mom happened to be in the living room where Petey was dunking.

"Joseph, why does your pool keep randomly squirting J-ELLO back out?" she questioned, scratching the side of her head. "Did Dylan or Trevor throw something?"

"Heck no!" Dylan answered, poking his head out and crossing his arms proudly. "I would **_never_** throw anything that I shouldn't have thrown." It was obvious in his tone that he was being sarcastic.

Joseph's mom smirked, slowly raising an eyebrow. "Uh huh. You've done it many times before, including _**just last week**_."

"That was Trevor's and Joey's fault too!" Dylan yelled, resulting in Joseph's mom jumping back in her seat a little. "Mostly the latter, since he loves jelly so much... seriously, what is your obsession with that, Pe- I mean, Joseph?"

Joseph's mom went back to her book. Even though she knew Dylan was one of Joseph's best friends, she never really had a good amount of patience for him (and sometimes Trevor) in the first place. So often, when she seemed the back-and-forth was going nowhere, she would just ignore him.

"It's not that big of an obsession, if you could even call it that," Joseph argued back in the kitchen, ironically stuffing a tiny box in his pocket, clearly another pack of the dessert. "And at any rate, _**you**_ have an obsession with skateboarding and astronomy! So don't even go there."

Sarah turned from a rock-paper-scissors game with Trevor and narrowed her eyes. " _ **Please**_ no arguing tonight, you two. It's Halloween night... so calm down and have some fun."

Her attention went right back to the game, where she and Trevor were making tallies on who won each game. Trevor won 14 times while Sarah so far was winning only 7. Trevor was better with luck, while Sarah was better with logic. Sassy and Roy were watching them tentatively on either side (surprisingly for Roy- most of the time, he'd be bouncing around the room.)

Snoot was cackling to himself on the other side of the kitchen, planning something mischievous. It didn't take Buck a long time to notice, once he looked up from his book. After a few minutes, his curious mind finally told him to go see what the heck that crazy, blue monster was planning.

"Hey..." Buck said, scrunching his face in confusion as he walked over. "... Why are you laughing?" Snoot continued snickering, pointing at a notepad he was holding. "Well... I heard that Halloween is about pulling pranks and stuff, so I figured I should pull a prank on someone... specifically, Sassy." He motioned to the orange, eye-stalked monster, who was still intently watching Trevor and Sarah.

"Although... I ain't really sure what else people do on Halloween, other than pranks, though."

"Well, maybe we can teach you guys!" Joseph suggested, causing Buck and Snoot to flinch a little. "Jeez, Joe, how long ya been there for?!" Snoot exclaimed, scratching his head out of frustration. "...? I've been here the whole time you were talking," Joseph responded, a little confused. "But, anyway, pranks are pretty popular on Halloween, but that's not the only thing you do."

"Then what do you do?" Sassy asked, turning away from her game. "Ghyyj uju rt cv ddffff?" Roy seconded. (Translation: Yeah?) Joseph smiled. "Well... kids go out with empty bags all around neighborhoods, and when they knock on the door, they say 'Trick or treat!' That means, either the person who answers gives them candy, or they get tricked... some tricks include pumpkin smashing and egg throwing."

"Why would you throw perfectly good eggs?!" Buck exclaimed unexpectedly, causing the others to widen their eyes in surprise. Joseph cleared his throat. "... Oh yeah, and you get to wear costumes!" The monsters looked at each other excitedly. "I'm gonna dress up like a rabbit!" Petey exclaimed.

The nine others stared at him blankly. "Uh... Pete?" Sarah hesitated. "Not to be rude, but you're already a rabbit... I think."

"Then looks like I'm already ready, then! Now, if you'll excuse me..." Petey went back into the living room and dunked his head in the pool once again.

"We usually buy costumes, but I have enough supplies upstairs that we can use to make some. Come on, we'll work now and go out later!"

Upstairs in Joseph's room, the kids were helping the monsters get their costumes ready. The kids had already put theirs' on, wearing pretty much identical costumes to the ones they were helping the monsters make. Roy was trying to make a pirate costume, and held up a black chunk of fur. "Ihtr jrrrrrj!" he exclaimed. (Translation: I can use this as an eye-patch!)

"Uh... Roy?" Trevor asked, examining the piece of fur. "... That's **_Dark Matter's_** fur. You can't make that into an eye-patch."

"Well, sure he can!" Petey interjected, turning around in Joseph's swivel chair. "He just needs a little piece of string, and-"

Trevor shot Petey a slight glare. He walked up to him and whispered in his large, bunny ear. "... Petey, if I tell him that, when we get home he'll start taking all of the cat's fur to make crafts and stuff. Trust me, he is _**way**_ too hands-on to not get creative with that."

"... I see..." Petey muttered, inching away. Meanwhile, the others were finishing up their costumes. Buck had made a clown costume, while Sassy made a princess costume. She kept on the pearl necklace that she always wore. "This looks great!" she smiled, admiring the outfit as Sarah nodded in agreement, already wearing a matching costume.

Snoot was just wearing a ski mask that Dylan had in his backpack. With the mask alone, he looked like a psycho. He motioned towards Buck. "... I'll scare Sassy later wearing this," he whispered, grinning inside his mask as Dylan cackled. Sassy, noticing the secretive gestures Snoot was making, walked over from behind him and waved her slimy, orange arms in front of his face. This caused Snoot to jump.

"Yeah. Next time, try to be a little more _**inconspicuous**_ ," she snapped, turning her back swiftly and rejoining Sarah once again. Snoot grunted, a little disappointed that he couldn't scare her now. "... Well, if I had known that would happen, I would've scared _**you**_ instead, Buck!" he pointed out, covering his blue hands on his face. Buck responded by narrowing his green and red eyes slightly.

"Okay, guys..." Joseph said, finishing Petey's costume. "I think we're about done. Let's head out!"

 _Later, While Trick-or-Treating..._

The kids and monsters had successfully rounded about five different streets, with each of them looking inside their custom-made bags excitedly at the types of candy they each obtained. "I'll trade you a Snicker's for a Reese's," Dylan offered his monster Snoot, raising his eyebrows. "No way!" Snoot responded, giggling. "Snicker's are the best."

"You sure do it a lot," Sassy remarked, high-fiving Sarah afterwards. Joseph's mom and most of their siblings were trailing behind them, who had been picked up after the kids and monsters had finished their costumes. Sarah's sister was back at her college, but of course, she would visit again very soon. The other parents were passing out treats at their own houses.

"So, Petey," Joseph smiled, looking at his monster. "How was your first Halloween?" "It was great!" Petey responded, popping a Starbursts in his mouth in his Peter Pan costume (he decided against the bunny costume at the last minute). "I just didn't like the part where that fourth grade girl called me a rat again. I mean, I get the joke, but come on!" Joseph giggled. "We've been seeing that girl a lot lately... she must be really interested in you guys."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I say we head back to Joseph's and watch a scary movie!" "Yeah!" everyone agreed, and they trailed off, laughing at how much fun they were having with their new friends.

* * *

Author's Note: _We did it!_ Thank you all so very much for all of the sweet comments, and sticking with the story despite my being late on some parts! :D I know I've said this before, but you guys really are loyal and I truly appreciate it.

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for... **_the second GPK movie fanfic!_** All will be revealed on Saturday, which is also Halloween! I'll see you all in two days with the first chapter of the second fanfic. I'm so excited to write it! I've had plenty of time to figure out the first chapter, so it should be super easy.

 _I'll see you guys! Expect the new story some time on Halloween this Saturday, and thank you again! :D_


End file.
